


Crimson Tide

by Keeroo



Series: Rise Together or Fall Apart [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dante as a mentor, Demon Shenanigans, F/M, Family trip to the Underworld, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really mean to Nero, Insanity, Near Death Experiences, Nero gets a crash course on Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has Issues, Reader-Insert, Sequel to SBHS, Slow Burn Dante/Lady, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: After the Qlipoth was destroyed, Dante and Nero were lost to the Underworld. You refused to surrender, desperately searching for a way to save them and make your family whole once more. With only a flicker of hope remaining, tempers will flare and friendships will be tested. Love will be pushed to its limits as you fight for survival against terrible odds.And you will have to make a torturous choice in the end, one that may snap your sanity.Will you survive?***Updates on pause, will return in future***





	1. September Morn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello my lovely readers! Welcome to the sequel to Savior, Bloodstain, Hellfire, Shadow! If you have not read that, I recommend you go do so before reading this. If you decide not to, some of this might not make sense. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> ******This chapter is NSFW********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello my lovely readers! Welcome to the sequel to Savior, Bloodstain, Hellfire, Shadow! If you have not read that, I recommend you go do so before reading this. If you decide not to, some of this might not make sense. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> ******This chapter is NSFW********

September 12th, 4:38 am

V

V stood utterly still as he watched your blade descend into Urizen’s chest, piercing the massive orange eye that hid the demon’s heart beneath it. He felt the cold steel slice through his own flesh as he crumpled to the ground, his body sharing every sensation that his other half was experiencing. Enormous granules of his body flitted away as he fell; his arms and legs were almost completely gone by the time he struck the ground.

His chest heaved as his panicked final breaths came and went; fearful sweat broke out on his forehead as his dilated eyes darted across the scene. His final sight was of you, illuminated in blue light as a pillar of glowing power burst forth from Urizen into the sky. You screamed in agony as the light rose, but everything faded to black before he had a chance to even call your name.

_________________________________

V bolted upright with a gasp, his heart pounding as he caught his breath. He glanced beside himself in bed to check on you, his emerald eyes finding you yawning as your bleary eyes blinked open from his cries.

“V? Was it the same nightmare again?” you asked him tiredly. He nodded, sighing as you wrapped your arms around him comfortingly the same way you did every time he roused you that way. Waking next to you always helped him calm down again, your presence able to soothe the last echoes of his tormented dreams away.

“It’s alright, love. You made it, the Qlipoth is gone,” you murmured kindly. You held him close until the sun finally broke the horizon, its radiant glow illuminating the bedroom you shared in golden light. The unpainted drywall reflected the rays brightly onto the mattress the two of you lied upon on the wooden floor. Finding a bedframe hadn’t been a focus for either of you, at least not yet. A small dresser was the only other furniture in the room, only the necessities until the rescue mission was completed.

Rebuilding Sparda manor was turning out to be a slow process, but one he enjoyed. It was rewarding to be able to sleep in a room he had constructed himself, to watch you and Kyrie cook in the kitchen he had so carefully rebuilt. There was still a lot of work to be done, and though you helped when you could, you were more focused on training for the journey to rescue Dante and Nero than on construction.

“We should get up soon, little fox,” he commented softly. You hummed in agreement but didn’t move, not quite ready to release the poet. Though he didn’t say it aloud, he was loathe to break the embrace too.

_So warm… there’s nowhere I’d rather be than beside her._

A knock on the door broke his thoughts as Nico's southern drawl announced breakfast was ready. V planted a soft kiss on your forehead as he pulled away with a smile, and you tousled his hair playfully as he stretched. Even after months of recovery, he was still caught off guard by the strength of his body. He remained lean and lanky, but his ribs could no longer be seen with the naked eye. He felt powerful, like his old self as he stood tall.

Your exaggerated wolf whistle made him smirk as he walked to the dresser. He could feel your eyes watching his newly filled out form move as he selected clothing for the day, a set of dark pinstripe pants and a black button up shirt. You had taken great pleasure in dragging him shopping a few weeks ago, spending what he deemed to be far too much money on acquiring him a new wardrobe.

He had enjoyed the experience immensely, especially the way your eyes would light up when he showed you something he particularly liked. At first, you had tried to get him to try brighter colors and more understated styles, but none of it had felt _right_ to him. Eventually, you had surrendered to his preference for darker, more intricate pieces. You had called his style a cross of gothic and punk rock and after you showed him some examples, he’d had to agree.

You came up to join him, wrapping an arm around his waist as you leaned on his shoulder. A pair of tight jeans and a pretty blouse soon graced your skin. V loved watching you dress. There was something so delightfully intimate about the slow concealment of flesh, though he had to admit that watching you put on stockings was a different sort of enjoyable.

“What will you be working on today, V?” you asked suddenly as you held out the hairbrush. He strode over and took it from your hands, lazily stroking your hair as he replied.

“I thought another bedroom would be helpful, somewhere for Trish and Lady to stay,” he replied quietly. He handed the brush back to you and sat back down on the bed so you could reach his obsidian locks. It had become a morning routine to brush one another’s hair, another small enjoyment he never took for granted.

“Good thinking. Maybe after lunch we could go for a walk together, just the two of us?” you replied questioningly. He hummed in agreement, always happy to accompany you. You smiled in return, giving him a soft peck before opening the door and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

_________________________________

September 12th, 11:52 am

 _“Ha!”_ you cried as you spun into a low thrust targeting Trish’s unprotected belly. The blonde twirled away gracefully at the last second, dodging your skilled blow. She smirked as she beckoned you closer, attempting to goad you into another attack but you’d been training with her long enough to know better.

“Not a chance,” you informed her with a matching smirk, and she chuckled.

“Good, you’re learning,” she replied. Even with the compliment, she darted forward and tried to slash at your calves, but you blocked her blades with your own easily. Your skills had come a long way since the Qlipoth, mostly due to your constant training and practice. You were determined to be able to fight just as well as Nero when you entered the underworld to rescue your friends.

“Nice one, Y/N! Let’s take a breather,” Trish commented, already reaching for her water bottle. You sat down on the side of the practice room, taking a deep draft from your own bottle as she joined you.

“Right, what can we eat in the underworld?” she quizzed you. A long moment passed in silence as you reviewed all she’d told you about the hellish place you were heading for.

“Demon grass and bloodflower?” you answered hesitantly. Trish grinned, clearly pleased at your retention.

“We might also be able to find some less disgusting demons, they’re technically edible but do _not_ taste good,” she reminded you with a grimace. You cringed at the thought but nodded; you’d need to know every possible food source.

“And how about water?” she inquired.

“We’ll have to bring plenty of iodine, but should be able to refill from the boiling lakes periodically,” you answered easily. Trish nodded; her lessons had been effective and you were incredibly grateful to have such a reliable source of knowledge on the team.

“Good. And how are we going to find Dante and Nero?”

You sighed, still unsure how that portion of the plan was supposed to work. You knew the theory, but it still didn’t make much sense to you.

“V should be able to sense the sword of Sparda and guide us. If not that, then we’ll need to contact a spirit and ask for help,” you answered. Trish smiled approvingly at you, her confidence in you making you warm inside. In the last few months your respect for the woman had grown immeasurably, her cold demeaner hiding a sharp mind and even sharper instincts. Her teachings had helped you become much more capable both in battle and in strategizing.

Lady had trained you a bit as well, though her style was much harder to pick up. Not to mention the fact that the poor woman was almost constantly depressed from the loss of Dante, and she didn’t often have the energy to teach… You suspected the brunette even had a little crush on the legendary devil hunter but couldn’t be sure without seeing how she acted around him.

Regardless, you felt ready. All that remained was to find a damn open portal.

That was turning out to be the hardest part of the rescue plan. The few open portals the group had found had been tiny, nowhere near large enough to fit a human through. There had been one that looked acceptable, but it had closed even as you were all racing toward it. Everyone was losing patience; the longer it took to reach the Underworld, the less likely you were to find your friends still alive.

For all you knew, they were already dead.

_Don’t think like that, they have to be alive!_

You shook the thought away and took another long gulp of water as Trish stood to put away her practice weapons. You stowed your own and joined her on the way to the kitchen for lunch, hopeful that Kyrie had made chili or her famous grilled cheese. It was nice to have another person around who could cook; you and Kyrie would generally split the task between you, none of the others even remotely capable of boiling water.

You remembered with a low chuckle the time V tried to make breakfast for everyone. He had set off the fire alarm by making toast, ruining a pan with his attempt at scrambled eggs. His sheepish smile as you had raced down to check for flames had been adorable, but he hadn’t been allowed to cook since. You hoped that once everything was calmer you could take the time to teach him, the image of making a meal together one you desperately wanted to make into reality.

In the kitchen, you found Kyrie stirring a large pot as Lady set the table. One look at the brunette’s face told you everything you needed to know about her mood today – she wore a glazed expression, her mouth twisted into a frown as she laid out the silverware. Kyrie didn’t look much happier, the barest glimmer of hope still visible in her eyes.

You knew that Nero’s beloved was barely holding on to hope, her bright spirit slowly dimming as time passed with no progress. She was an incredibly kind woman, her heart finding room to care about you and V with ease. The very first time you had met her, while delivering the news of Nero’s sacrifice, Kyrie had opened her arms and _hugged_ you.

“Need any help, Kyrie?” you asked her gently. She shook her head as she served lunch, a meaty stew full of root vegetables that smelled like home. As she finished dishing out the meal, V came inside from where he’d been working on the next section of the house, his sleeves rolled up and putting his lightened tattoos on display to your eager eyes.

Griffon followed right behind him, Shadow padding behind. He leaned over to press a gentle kiss on the crown of your head before seating himself at the table beside you. Griffon landed on his customary perch over the hearth, Shadow coming to rest under the table amongst the feet of everyone waiting at the table. The two of them didn’t _need_ to eat, but occasionally they enjoyed a morsel from your plate and had taken to hanging around during mealtimes to see if you had any leftovers.

_Not this time, guys. Kyrie’s stew is too good!_

“Still nothing?” Kyrie prodded the group at large, asking the same question she did at every meal. You shook your head solemnly, eyes expressing your silent remorse that you still had no portals to try. She sighed sadly and fiddled with her spoon, taking sparing bites as if only going through the motions. It broke your heart to see her this way, knowing from what Nero had told you that she was usually full of smiles and joy.

_We’ll bring him back to you. I promise._

The rest of the meal passed in silence, each member of the group lost in their own thoughts. You snuck a small chunk of bread to Shadow and Griffon and they happily accepted their snacks as V helped clear the table.

“We’re going into town, do you need anything?” he asked Kyrie. She caught you feeding his summoned friends with a small smile and replied.

“Bread, it seems. And some milk, please.”

The poet hummed in acknowledgement and returned to your side, taking your hand and pulling Griffon and Shadow back within him as the pair of you left Sparda manor behind. Looking at the home from the outside, it appeared almost completely rebuilt. The stonework had been assembled well, the roof repainted in a bright red hue. Even the tree in the front had been replanted, a swing hanging from its lower branches. The landscaping still needed some work, the grass mostly brown and dead and shrubs strewn about haphazardly. There would be no restoring the bay – the Qlipoth had skewed the elevation so that the water refused to fill the previously submerged area.

Still, the home looked better every day, thank to V’s hard work. You laced your fingers through his and smiled as you commented on his efforts.

“It looks amazing, V. You’re making real progress,” you told him happily. He squeezed your fingers tenderly, smirking at you in return.

Walking into town didn’t take long, a mere ten minutes until you reached the section of the city that was your target. There were scant few people milling about, mainly clustered around neighborhood boards with all kinds of notices pinned up. Most of them were of family members who had been lost during the catastrophe, either with photos or phone numbers listed for those who were searching for their family even after all this time.

Local newspapers had an entire page dedicated to listing the names and phone numbers of the few who had escaped, while radio stations generally had a weekly show where people could call in and be broadcasted asking for any information about their lost loved ones. It was all too rare that someone was reunited with the person they were seeking; most of the lost had undoubtedly been transformed into the terrible husks. You had yet to find any of your old coworkers or acquaintances, though you also hadn’t tried very hard.

Regardless, life in the city was slowly returning to normal. The numerous missing persons had resulted in absurdly low rates for renting apartments, the abundance of vacancies quickly being taken advantage of. Almost every business in the city was also hiring, far too many employees gone and never to be heard from again. New residents were flocking to the city in droves, especially the fools who didn’t believe the wild stories being told about what had transpired.

The city itself has been slow to recover, massive hunks of rubble still decorating some areas. The smaller pieces had been removed quickly enough, a single pair of hands enough to clear most of the debris. Yet for anything larger, the citizens had to file a request with the city or tow it themselves to a designated rubble recycling point. It was a slow process, but certain neighborhoods looked almost back to normal already.

_Humanity is really something. Even though this city was the site of such a horrible event, people came back and are rebuilding. Amazing._

**_“For he saw that life lived upon death,”_** V intoned; apparently his thoughts mirrored your own.

“It makes me wonder if anyone has moved into my old place yet,” you commented with a sly smirk. He barked out a laugh, smiling at you as the pair of you reached the department store.

Inside, the displays were only partially full, the NOW HIRING sign in the window evidence that the store was still understaffed. You grabbed a shopping basket and followed V to the section with hardware and tools. He led you quickly to the aisle with screws and various construction implements, taking the basket from you as he deposited a fair number of items within it. You recognized a few things, but others left you mystified.

With a small smirk he added a few lengths of rope and you couldn’t help but blush at his playful expression. He was still exploring his sexual tastes, his curious nature giving him a new wild idea on a regular basis. Not that _you_ minded; he always made sure you enjoyed his experiments and took excellent care of you if he wore you out too much with his… _attention_. There had only been one particularly awful moment so far when he’d instinctively tried choking you, bringing back the painful memory of Lara despite how much you wanted to enjoy it.

He’d felt terrible, of course. Apologized profusely as the fear faded away from your eyes after you’d gasped out your safe word. He had held you gently, carefully keeping his hands far from your neck as you calmed your racing heart. Oddly enough, you found no anger at his forgetfulness, no resentment that for a split second he’d forgotten about your traumatic past. Only gratitude that he’d so instantly reacted and known why you had to stop without you having to explain.

Not once had he slipped up since then, his insistence on asking permission sometimes so over the top that it broke the mood slightly. Even so, you loved his explorations. You shuddered slightly as you remembered some of your favorite moments so far. As it turned out, V was a bit voyeuristic and loved watching you dress, so only last week you’d put on a little show for the poet, much to his delight. Another of his new discoveries involved silk and wax, and you felt yourself clench at the thought.

_Oh boy, gotta think about something else before I lose it._

You looked at V again to find him smirking in amusement as his eyes dilated, small glints sparkling in his wide pupils in a signature of his lust.

_Shit._

_Too late…_

“There’s something I’d like to try, if you’re willing,” he began in a low purr. The tone you couldn’t resist, the vibration oh so lovely on your eardrums. You were putty in his hands.

“Hmm? What is it?” you replied coyly. He grinned at the obvious arousal in your voice and you batted your eyelashes at him playfully. He carefully placed the shopping basket on the floor and took your wrist, pulling you along with him as he led you to the bathroom. He headed toward the men’s room until you forcefully planted your feet.

“V! The ladies’ room will be cleaner,” you whispered under your breath. He spun around and waved you forward to check for other occupants. You let out a sigh of relief as you opened every stall with no trouble, quickly beckoning V inside with an excited smile. You moved to lock the door once he entered, but he stopped you with a mischievous grin.

“Ah, but it’ll be _so_ much more _interesting_ this way…” he murmured, already leaning closer to plant his lips on yours with a low growl. You loved it when he got like this, when he took control. He reveled in his newfound strength and you couldn’t get enough of his dominant side. You moaned into his mouth as he forcefully pushed you against the wall, his long fingers wrapping around your waist and tugging at your jeans hungrily. You chuckled as he moved his mouth to your collarbone, sucking harshly at your flesh and marking you as his just below the hem of your shirt.

You tangled your hands in his obsidian hair with a sigh as he pushed you to the largest stall, the one meant for disabled patrons. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he spun you around, tugging your tight jeans down to your knees and forcing you to bend over, your hands at rest on the metal bar meant to help people lower themselves onto the toilet. He tugged his own pants down, his cock springing free. He stepped forward to rub his head against your wet folds, eliciting a low moan from your swollen lips as he explored your wetness.

_Yessssss…._

You shifted your hips in a futile attempt to get him inside you, desperate for the delicious feeling of fullness only he could give you. His dark chortle as he stepped back again was such sweet torture, his control so aggravating even as it thrilled you.

“Now, now, little fox. You know how this works, you have to use your words,” he purred, the sound of his voice alone making you tremble. You bit your lip but knew better than to protest.

“Please, V… _please_ take me,” you sighed breathily.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? _Here’s_ the hard part,” he grunted out, throwing his hips forward to slide home in a single deep thrust. The sudden intrusion made you gasp, but the second he started to move it became a long moan.

Then you heard the door open as another person entered the bathroom. You glanced at V over your shoulder, watching in dawning horror as he grinned darkly. He leaned over to whisper in your ear.

“Ah, an audience. What perfect timing. I’ll leave it up to you if they hear us, yes?”

_Oh, no…_

He planted one hand on the wall, the other circling around your body to probe at your aching bundle of nerves. You had to bite your lip to keep yourself silent, his stimulation almost overpowering in its excellence. His skilled fingers circled your clit teasingly, pressing against it at the exact point he knew you loved as the bystander entered another stall with a cough.

_Don’t make a sound!_

He rubbed harder, faster. You tasted blood as you bit down even harder, yet you refused to admit defeat by saying your safe word. And it felt _so damn good…_

_Ah, don’t stop!_

You heard the other person start peeing as V slowly drew his hips back, inching his way forward again as your unaware audience gathered toilet paper. He flexed his groin at the perfect spot, his fingers still applying the perfect amount of friction to your body as he sent you over the edge to a shattering climax as the toilet flushed. The sound barely covered your long moan of pleasure as your muscles clenched your release, your arms shaking as they held you up on the silver bar.

The other stall opened, footsteps retreating to the sinks as V began thrusting with more intensity, his cock twitching as he approached his own release. It felt so amazing you no longer cared about getting caught as you angled your hips to meet his, standing on your tiptoes to achieve the perfect slant. His panting breath got louder as the water turned on, his hand moving from your clit to push your lower back and move you the exact way he needed.

You felt his nails on your skin as he groaned deeply, a hearty surge within you signaling his pleasure as he emptied himself inside you. You clenched your inner muscles around him, milking him as he pumped through his orgasm with a heavy sigh. You could picture the look on his face with perfect clarity; his eyebrows drawn together, eyes closed and mouth open as his cheeks flushed.

_He always looks so good when he comes._

The water shut off; footsteps retreated back through the door as the pair of you settled. You couldn’t help but laugh as the high of release mixed with the high of not getting caught in your mind, and V joined in shortly, his rumbling enjoyment echoing in the warm air surrounding you as he pulled away with a soft plop.

You cleaned yourself up easily, the location of your fun turning out to be oddly fortuitous. You gave V another deep kiss before peeking out the door to make sure the coast was clear. With not a soul in sight, you and V exited the bathroom easily and returned to finish your shopping.

____________________________________

Just as the two of you lined up to check out, V felt his cell buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out curiously – he hadn’t given his number to anyone outside the group, and none of them had ever contacted him before now. The screen showed a new message from Lady, and with a quick scan of his fingerprint, he checked what she had said.

**Fnd portal. Get back rn.**

_What…?_

He held the phone out to you, unsure what the abbreviated letters meant. You smiled excitedly at him, almost hopping as you restrained a shout of joy.

“They found a portal, V! We gotta go!” you cried happily just as the cashier announced the total. Seeing that everything was already bagged, V quickly pulled out the card you had gotten for him and paid, seizing the bags before the cashier even stuffed the receipt inside. The two of you dashed home at full speed and V once again mentally enjoyed his newfound endurance and strength.

**A portal! Let’s hope this one’s big enough!**

_Indeed! This may be the chance we’ve been waiting for._

**I hope so, tired of waiting around!**

V sent back an internal chuckle as he ran, easily keeping pace with you as you reached the front door to your home. The instant the door opened, he heard Nico’s voice from within.

“What the _hell_ took ya so long!? We gotta go, _NOW!”_ the southern mechanic cried. V brought the shopping bags to the kitchen, depositing them on the dark marble counter and racing over to where the group stood around a huge table in the dining room. Lady sat nearby on a laptop, her techno-literacy hard at work as she typed so fast her fingers were a blur. She had taken up the role of searching the web daily for leads, checking various forums and blogs for hints of an open portal.

“It’s only an hour away!” she called out, smiling for the first time in months. Kyrie squealed from her position nearby, her small feet pounding the floor as she rushed to the kitchen to pack every possible snack she could find. You sprinted to the closet to get your already packed backpack, full of medical supplies and iodine tablets.

Trish went straight to the training room to gather everyone’s weapons while V raided the linen closet for blankets and pillows, hastily stuffing them in sleeping bags. Nico’s van already had all the spare clothing and ropes, even a few pieces of climbing gear in case your group had to ascend. Lady grabbed a spool of wire and her trapping supplies, her weapon already in hand as the printer spat out the directions.

The group assembled almost simultaneously at Nico’s van outside, all of you clambering on without a second thought as Nico took the driver’s seat. V sat next to you on the couch, holding your hand in his as the mechanic turned the key and the van reversed out of the dirt driveway onto the main road, Nico urging every last scrap of speed the old vehicle could manage as it screamed toward the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write this you guys. It's a totally different mindset to not have a canon to follow or ignore and be able to write events however I want them to unfold. I have so many plans and ideas, I'm keeping a notebook with me at all times in case an idea strikes me randomly.
> 
> This chapter was quite fun to write, figuring out how Red Grave would look and feel after the Qlipoth fell and what each member of the DMC crew would be up to while the search began. Here's a few pictures I found to inspire V's new wardrobe.
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1q4CJRpXXXXX0aXXXq6xXFXXXv/2017-New-Casual-Man-Shirt-Solid-Color-Oblique-Buttons-Placket-Latest-Shirts-for-Men-Pictures-4.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d4/9b/30/d49b30c0b14552b48417e400f90479bd--gym-shirts-shirts--tops.jpg
> 
> http://www.thinkagainsaam.org/bmz_cache/d/d17ed420c61ba2e23eabf50650ab592a.image.311x500.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/e9/9c/31e99ca8a6db271c0b473cb8e848823d.jpg
> 
> TBH I have a thing for gothic/punk styles. I get it if it's not your thing but there's something about it I find absurdly attractive.
> 
> As always, I thank you from the depths of my soul for reading this, fr leaving kudos, and above all for leaving me a comment. I never would have finished the first fic let alone decided to write a second if not for you guys and your support, so please don't be shy. Even if you tell me something I got wrong or you didn't like, criticism can help me get better as a writer and I welcome it (as long as you're being constructive).
> 
> Next Chapter - let's see what happened to Dante and Nero, shall we?


	2. The Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends! Today's chapter is sadly shorter than usual. I've run our of one of my medications and it's made writing anything of substance an absolute bitch. Will be getting more next week, but I couldn't leave ya hanging for too long! Promise next one will be nice and meaty to make up for it.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Nero

The second Trish had yelled at him upon his return from facing Urizen, Nero had known what he had to do. Leaving Dante behind had felt so wrong, so _stupidly_ fucked up that he knew someone would end up following the legendary devil hunter.

But a small part of him had hoped it wouldn’t be him, had hoped he could still return to Kyrie and resume his life with her.

_Stupid… she deserves better anyway._

He ran at full speed back toward the damned Qlipoth, his legs pumping as quickly as he could force them to go, yet even so he knew he wouldn’t make it in time. Dante was too fast, too experienced for him to catch up at this rate. Still, he _had_ to try. A tidal wave of determination flooded his senses at the thought of his newfound uncle being lost, probably dying alone in Hell.

“I couldn't protect Credo. To this day, I hate myself for not having enough strength. But this time is different. I swear! _I’m not letting you die!”_ Nero howled his pledge to the sky, his metal arm reaching out toward where he knew Dante still fought his way inward.

To his utter shock, the glinting steel had _shattered,_ his equipped Overture coming apart entirely as he stretched as far as he could in a desperate bid to reach his uncle. His bewilderment deepened as his arm grew back in a flash of golden light, the skin matching his human arm perfectly as ghostly blue wings had sprouted from his shoulders.

_What the fuck?!_

For a split second, he lost focus, but another echoing boom had sounded from above and he remembered why he was here. He could figure out what the hell had happened later; for now he just had to figure out how to fly.

He flapped his new wings experimentally, grinning to himself as they powerfully lifted him off the ground and into flight. He did his best to steer straight up, faltering only a few times as he ascended the massive tree as quickly as he could. He reached the source of the boom just as Dante raised the Yamato high, preparing to cross over.

_Shit! I’m almost too late!_

Another surge of determination coursed through him, and he barely noticed the sudden increase in his flight speed in his focus to reach Dante. Nero swooped over the older man’s raised arm, snatching the Yamato easily and landing a few dozen feet away with a smug smirk adorning his lips.

“What the hell?! _Nero?!”_ the grizzled veteran cried in shock.

“Damn straight!” Nero called back, lightly tossing the Yamato from hand to hand. The sound of his voice was strange, distorted and grating. It reminded him of when Dante had been fighting Urizen and transformed; the older man’s voice had been similarly twisted as he had called him dead weight. A glance at his body confirmed his suspicion – he had transformed into a demonic form similar to his uncle’s, providing yet more proof of their familial bond.

“Well, I’ll be damned! You _do_ have a devil trigger!” Dante replied with a chuckle. “Now give me the sword and get going, kid. I got this.”

“No way, old man! I’m not letting you go alone,” Nero responded angrily. Dante sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“We don’t have time for this, give it here,” the man in red replied, striding forward to try and take the Yamato back.

Nero wasn’t having it. He lifted off again in flight, keeping the blade out of his uncle’s reach easily. Dante smiled wryly at him and transformed, his body shifting into his devilish form of fire and ash as he launched himself skyward to meet Nero midair.

“C’mon, Nero. I can fly too,” he called out sardonically.

_Shit, I forgot for a minute…_

Nero paused for a split second before a crazy idea bloomed in his mind. Out of options, he embraced it instantly and held the Yamato high as if he were about to throw it.

“I’m going with you, or you can spend the next three days looking for this!” he shouted back triumphantly. Dante groaned, his shoulders sagging for a beat before he glared at his nephew harshly.

“Fine, you wanna come along so bad? _Fine!_ It’ll be a new Sparda family tradition! You’re not _really_ one of us until you’ve been to _Hell,_ after all!” he yelled back in exasperation, his arms waving about in a display of his annoyance. Nero rolled his eyes at his uncle’s theatrics but descended alongside him, shifting together once they reached solid footing.

“I’m still carrying the Yamato, though,” the young warrior adds insistently, making Dante bark out a laugh and shake his head.

“Whatever… let’s get this done, kid,” he murmured in resignation.

____________________________________________

Dante

It didn’t take long to cross over, though instructing Nero on how to slice through the fabric of reality had been an exercise in frustration. Dante had struggled to find the right words to describe how to sever the fabric of space and time but in the end Nero had managed well enough.

Dante stepped through the portal first. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes to adjust as he waited for his nephew to join him.

_This ought to be good…_

The moment he stepped into view, Nero began vomiting. Dante chuckled, remembering how brutal the crossing could be for those who’d never done it before. He found himself grateful that his nephew had cut his hair so short, thereby eliminating the need for Dante to hold it out of his face as he retched violently.

_Poor kid…_

The elder Sparda redirected his gaze to get the lay of the land, maybe pinpoint which plane they had landed on. Unfortunately, he found them in a place he’d never seen before.

The landscape stretching into the horizon was abundantly colorful, vibrant and rich hues decorating every aspect of the area so vividly it took him a moment to uncross his eyes and determine what was what. There was no rhyme or reason to the colorations; it resembled what Dante imagined might be the result of a toddler left alone with a set of crayons.

_Is this… Machea’s plane?_

_Eugh._

Machea. One of Mundus’ lieutenants known for his outlandish torture tactics and penchant for over-dramatic speeches, he had been left in charge of this realm after Mundus had taken power so many centuries ago. Clearly, he had molded it to suit his liking.

Dante tried tilting his head this way and that in an effort to tell where the ground ended and the sky began but gained no new insights and instead had to close his eyes to regain his equilibrium. He blinked repeatedly as Nero finally stopped gagging and stepped up beside him, letting out a long whistle as he took in their surroundings.

“What the fuck…”

“That pretty much sums it up,” Dante replied irreverently.

“This makes me wish I was colorblind,” Nero commented in response, and Dante couldn’t withhold his snort of amusement.

“It’s not too bad if you squint,” he added dryly, hefting his blade higher on his shoulder and stepping forward to begin their long walk to the barely visible Qlipoth growing on a distant hillside.

_Why the damn Underworld likes to spit you out miles away from where you want to be is beyond me…_

Nero spat off to the side and joined him, his heavy trod an odd comfort in the strange world he found himself in.

_Guess I ought to start telling him what we’re in for._

Dante grimaced at the thought; he’d never particularly enjoyed teaching, but it was out of his hands. Only question was where to start.

“So, Nero… how much do you know about the Underworld, anyway?” he began, testing the waters. Nero grunted in response before using any actual words.

“Nada, just that it’s where demons come from and it sucks.”

_Hoo boy…_

____________________________________________

Nero

The walk to the Qlipoth went faster than he thought it would, in part due to Dante’s crash course on the Underworld. Though Nero had already held the older man in high esteem, the depth of his knowledge made him realize exactly how blind he’d been to what he had gotten himself into by coming along.

_Too late to turn back, I’d never hear the end of it. Not to mention Dante still might need help._

“Oh, and you should be able to drink demon blood to stay hydrated too.”

_Wait, what?!_

Nero stopped in his tracks and stared at his uncle, waiting for his serious expression to break into laughter, but it didn’t shift at all.

“You can’t be serious,” Nero insisted weakly, but Dante just cringed in sympathy.

“I’m _dead_ serious. Only works because we’re part demon, but it’s better than dying,” he explained. Nero felt his stomach roll at the idea, but he forced the sensation away.

_Anything to get back to Kyrie._

_Anything._

Dante fell silent at last, allowing Nero to process their surroundings fully.

Hell. The Underworld. The Demon Realm.

It stank, like sweaty feet or old cheese. The realm they had entered was bright, far too flamboyant to be intimidating. It was more discombobulating than anything else. The light was blinding, the colors painful to look at in some places. Still, the two white haired men strode onward toward their goal.

The Qlipoth in the distance grew rapidly larger as they approached. It looked about the same as it had in Red Grave, grey and hideous and tinting the sky near the top into an abysmal shade of red. He couldn't wait to destroy the damn thing, to close the portal and end this nonsense. What happened after the job was done, well...

He tried not to think about that.

The few demons that cropped up on the way weren’t impressive, though they seemed stronger than they had been back home. Regardless, they fell quickly to the combined prowess of Dante and himself. Nero couldn’t deny how fun it was to fight alongside his trickster uncle. They worked well together, shooting and slicing through the hordes easily in a contest of expertise. Occasionally Dante would throw a taunt his way, and Nero would respond in kind by teasing the man about his age.

It was the most enjoyment he’d found during battle in years.

They reached the Qlipoth with wide smiles on their faces, but their happy grins cracked and fell away as the reality of the situation slammed back into the forefront. Dante drew his massive blade with a sigh. He glanced back at Nero with a sad look in his blue eyes.

“Last chance to leave, kid. You sure about this?” he asked.

Nero grunted, drawing his own blade in response and lining it up with the tree in preparation. Dante sighed again and shrugged his broad shoulders before slicing the grey mass before him, Nero following suit a heartbeat later. It took _hours_ of hard work, their blades singing with every strike as sweat drenched them, but at long last they cut through the horrible tree entirely.

A harsh scream echoed in the still air as it fell, cracking and shattering against the colorful ground in its dying moments. The two white haired men watched in near silence, only their panting breath accompanying the cacophony as the demonic plant perished at last.

“Right, now we just gotta close the portal and we can retire,” Dante commented wryly. Nero rolled his eyes, slinging Red Queen on his back once more.

“Uh huh… so where is it?” Nero replied.

“No idea,” Dante answered. “Let’s start looking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Machea's realm like if Dr. Suess had done acid. Also, for those of you who write, I found some great resources. 
> 
> If you have trouble getting words on paper, try Write or Die. You can change the settings easily to set a word count and time limit, and it will either reward or punish you for your success or failure to hit said goal. Best part? Your work stays available for editing, copying, and pasting.  
> https://writeordie.com
> 
> If you struggle with editing, try ProWritingAid. The free version is limited to only scanning 500 words at a time, but it finds all kinds of things that can help you become a better writer. For example, it tells you which words you may be overusing and scans your sentence length. Honestly, this thing is amazing and I can't recommend it enough. I'm considering getting premium but even the free version is a lifesaver.  
> https://prowritingaid.com/en/Analysis/WebEditor/Go
> 
> As always, my deepest thanks to you for reading, leaving kudos and dropping a few words in the comments. I love getting that little dopamine rush whenever I get a new email telling me someone did a thing, so please don't be shy! I'm actually pretty nice XD
> 
> Next chapter - we'll see what happens on the Human side with the portal. See ya there!


	3. Amber Hum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my beloved friends! I'm back with more goodies for you to enjoy! An update; should be back to full writing strength by next week. I'm pumped, been writing down so many ideas. 
> 
> Soundtrack here, battle starts at 3:13. (Have I mentioned every scene has a song?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU0rowyzjCY
> 
> Have fun :D

September 12th, 2:05 pm

The fifty-seven minute drive to the portal passed in a blur. You sat beside V on the worn couch, idly stroking his palm as your other hand held on for dear life as Nico’s driving made the van careen wildly across the road. You were as used to her driving as you would get at this point and easily compensated for her panic-inducing style.

_Nero… Dante… please be okay. We’re coming._

A low hum echoed in your mind, growing in intensity until you cringed. You’d never heard a sound like it, the audible vibration making your head pulse alarmingly. No one else seemed aware of it, to your shock.

_We must be close._

Nico confirmed your suspicion with a squeal of rubber as she slammed the brakes. The van lurched to a full stop, leaving skid marks on the asphalt in its wake. The instant the vehicle was still, Lady took off, her thudding boots racing to the door and darting outside before you even rose to stand. You shared a glance with Kyrie as you hastily followed, gripping your sword in readiness for whatever awaited you.

_Oh shit._

As you exited the van, you easily spotted the monstrous amber outline on the horizon. It glowed with a malevolent light as a massive demon wriggled through. The five story fiend resembled a satyr, his lower half goat like and hooved. Horns wrapped around his masculine face, ending in harsh points two feet over his slimy forehead. More pointed extensions of bone grew from his elbows, the dark flesh meeting white in a gradual blend of coloration. His skin was close to black and glistened in the afternoon sun as if the beast was wet.

“Thadeus,” Trish growled as she took in the sight. She already had her twin pistols drawn.

You stood beside your friends, taking a moment to memorize their faces before leaping into battle. V, focused and ethereal as he summoned his three demonic allies at once with a dark glare. Lady, teeth bared as she heaved her huge bazooka onto her shoulder to aim. Trish, her blonde hair flying as she stepped forward and cocked both guns as one. Adrenaline surged through your veins, blood-lust pooling low in your belly.

Lady and Trish fired in the same heartbeat, long years of working together on display in their cohesion. You leaped skyward to land beside V on Nightmare’s back, wrapping an arm around the poet’s abdomen for purchase. He steered the golem forward, its steps quickening until it was full on sprinting at the demon before you. Just as you reached the foe, you released V’s waist and sprang up with a roar, slicing your sword deep into the demon’s shimmering flesh.

You used the last of your momentum to flip backward, landing on Nightmare as it shot its signature laser, the familiar explosion following soon after alongside Lady’s second ferocious blast. A wave of heat blasted past you as flames lit the demon.

“How dare you!” Thadeus roared. His clawed hands rose, swiping across the space where you and V perched atop the golem. He released his hold instantly, the bubbling ooze dissipating and lowering you both out of harm’s way just in time. Griffon flapped forward and you raised your arm in preparation as he drew closer to lift you.

“As high as you can!” you instructed him. His wings heaved, bringing you to the demon’s shoulder before dropping you. Using your sword, you cleaved the flesh below the beast’s clavicle. Deep purple blood spilled from the wound, splashing you as you fell a dozen feet before Griffon caught you. Shadow shifted from below, her limbs multiplying and forming stakes and lunging forward to poke holes in the creature’s ankle.

“You shall perish!” his grotesque mouth howled.

“No way, asshat!” Griffon cackled.

The mouthy bird flew back with you in tow as Lady fired again, the fresh round of explosions sending pillars of flame roaring into the sky. As the flames faded, Trish streaked forward in a blur of buttery light to land a flurry of high-speed kicks against the massive foe. Thadeus extended one clawed hand to grapple the blonde, but with a second flash of gold she darted out of his range. She shot more yellow tendrils of energy forward to wrap around Thadeus’ extended wrist and tug him to his knees.

Lady took the opportunity to land an additional explosive blow directly in his face. Thadeus screamed, his uninjured arm belatedly trying to cover his pained features. The taste of victory began to flood your senses as the enormous demon pathetically tried to rise.

_That was too easy._

As if your thoughts had triggered it, Thadeus shifted. His horns grew another few feet, his wounds healed and a horrible grin stretched his cracked lips as he stood tall once more.

_God damn it._

Demonic energy crackled around his hands as black lightning burst from his fingertips towards you. The training you’d focused so heavily on over the last three months kicked in and you pirouetted away with ease. Another tendril of dark force was headed right at V, but Trish blocked it with a glowing line of her own yellow light.

“Take this bastard down!” Lady screamed, firing another booming shot at Thadeus as her features twisted in fury.

With a simple gesture, you signaled to V your intention. He nodded, positioning his fingers in preparation to snap at the perfect moment. You sprinted forward, heart pounding as you zoomed within ten feet of the demon. With a powerful push of your legs, you went airborne just as Nightmare materialized beneath you. The golem rose swiftly, _far_ more swiftly than it had during the Qlipoth crisis. Its massive arm was preemptively lifted high for you to spring off of and with another mighty jolt, you reached Thadeus’ chest.

You heard Griffon’s wings beating nearby as you thrusted your sword deep into the demon’s body, your weight dragging it downward to leave a gaping wound. Hot blood gushed forth, coating you in its violet hue as you descended. You tilted your body, angling your hips so your feet could push off the dark flesh while your arms ripped your blade free. The motion sent you into a flip as Griffon streaked forward to catch you.

With a fierce _caw_ of triumph, the blue bird flapped away to bring you back to terra firma. Even as you retreated, Lady directed three quick blasts straight into the fresh hole you’d made for her. Trish’s yellow lightning struck a heartbeat later as Shadow and Nightmare clobbered the beast from ground level.

The joint assault was too much for Thadeus and he hit the earth with an echoing thud. V ran forward, cane at the ready to deal the death blow. You watched in nervous anticipation as he paused near Thadeus’ forehead.

 ** _“What have I to do with thee?”_** he recited, and with a sick squelch he plunged the tip of his cane into the demon’s face, purging him from your plane with a familiar smirk.

You wiped the still-wet blood from your face as your panting breath slowed. The purple fluid drenched you, staining your clothing irrevocably. Trish and Lady approached, stowing their weapons away as they joined you.

“Thadeus… I haven’t seen him in many years,” the blonde commented.

Before anyone had the chance to respond, the hum from before reached a fever pitch and abruptly stopped. Instantly, your eyes flicked to the open portal to see its status.

It was closing.

“Guys, we gotta go!”

As if a child were on the other side slamming it, the vast amber gateway shrank. You started running, not bothering to check if your friends followed you as you pumped your limbs.

The gap was only forty feet across when a yellow blur darted past you as Trish empowered herself with speed, her eyes fixed on the now narrow entrance.

It was thirty feet wide as you heard Lady curse beside you, her own sprinting legs a mere step behind your own.

Twenty feet. There was V, in Griffon’s purple talons. He swooped overheard in a blue and black blur, easily outpacing you.

Ten feet. You heard Nico’s van galloping by, Kyrie’s strained face in the passenger seat as Nico drove like the devil himself was chasing her.

Five feet. You reached out, straining to even touch the light as it vanished entirely with a soft pop.

 _“God fucking damn it!”_ Lady shouted. Her fists clenched, her fury rolling off her in waves.

“We’ll find another portal,” Trish tried to reassure the enraged brunette, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lady glared at her in response, her voice nearing a growl as she responded.

“What does it matter, they’re _dead_ for all we know!”

Trish sighed, unable to refute her remarks. Her blue eyes looked to you for help, not knowing what phrases to use to ease her friend’s suffering. You walked closer to look Lady in her multicolored eyes, giving her a grim smile. Your thoughts have echoed her words several times as time went by, your hope dimming with each passing day. Yet you refused to give in to despair.

_We kept V alive. Maybe we can manage two miracles._

“Considering the fact that Dante survived a month unconscious right next to Urizen, and you and Trish both recovered from being inside demons, I don’t think it’s unreasonable to say they’re alive.”

Lady sighed, her angry energy dissipating into sadness.

“Let’s just go home.”

______________________________________________

The drive back was silent. Even Nico seemed upset by the failure, driving almost like a normal person in her distress. You’d never seen everyone look so glum, not that you could blame them. Defeat was… painful, and vanquishing Thadeus was cold comfort. You sighed, turning your head to settle more comfortably against V’s dark chest. His hand stroked your side as Nico drove on, the silence unbearable in its loudness.

It was still light outside when Nico pulled into the dirt path leading to Sparda manor. She put the vehicle in park and sighed as she took the keys out. None of you moved for a few minutes, still struggling to rekindle your hope.

“I’ll go make something to eat,” Kyrie murmured, breaking the spell as she left the van.

You followed her inside after a beat, the others not far behind. You stayed in the kitchen to help Kyrie cook and to keep her company, waving V off when he offered to stay. Trish went straight to the phone and called Morrison, digging for intel. You didn’t see where Lady went, but you would’ve bet your left arm she was by the computer, waiting for the next portal to form and for the screen to light up in announcement.

You sat at the island counter, drumming your fingernails against the marble countertop you had helped V install last month. It made you smile to remember his enthusiasm for renovation, his excitement whenever a new idea struck him. You had to admit, he had a knack for it. The kitchen felt so comforting, its gentle yellow walls a haven from chaos amongst the white cupboards. The day spent painting felt like something out of a cheesy made-for-tv film, every cliché coming true as you and V enjoyed the time together.

A soft sigh shattered your reminiscing. You lifted your eyes to watch Kyrie, reminding yourself to wake up extra early so she didn’t have to make breakfast tomorrow. Following Dante and Nero’s descent, you initially cooked almost as often as she did. For those first few weeks she had been chipper and full of hope, but as the weeks kept ticking by her joy faded. The only times you found her smiling were when she cooked, so you had backed off and let her take over the role. 

Now, the sadness that stained Kyrie’s eyes as she rummaged about for ideas broke your heart. You couldn’t imagine what it felt like to be in her position, not knowing if the one you loved was still alive and barely holding on to the hope of bringing him home.

_I should help her more._

You stood and headed to the sink to wash your hands, tearing off a paper towel a moment later and rubbing them dry. Without a word, you picked up a knife and took some of the bell peppers she was hollowing out and helped complete the task. You glanced at her sparingly, catching the tremble in her hands as she methodically chopped an onion.

“Hey, I can finish up if you want to lie down or something,” you said, worried she might cut herself if she continued. Kyrie shook her head, refusing to stop. Another few minutes passed silently before the first sniffle from the gentle woman. Her hands were outright shaking, her grip on the knife perilous. You set your own blade upon the cutting board and turned to face her.

“Kyrie… stop. Please.”

You reached out and grasped her forearms, forcing her to halt the repetitive motion. She met your eyes with another sniffle.

“It’s just the onions, I’m fine,” she insisted. You gave her a doubtful look, gently taking the knife from her hands.

“No you aren’t.”

She sighed heavily, her eyes swimming as her composure cracked at last. She looked back at the cutting board as the words began tumbling from her mouth.

“It’s just that… this is all I can do. I’m not a fighter, I’m not a demon or a nurse or anything. I feel so helpless, and cooking is the best I can do to make sure Nero comes home. It doesn’t feel like enough.”

You turned around and pulled your hips up so you were sitting on the counter beside the young woman. You crossed your arms and hummed thoughtfully.

“You undervalue yourself. When we were dealing with the Qlipoth, I was the only one who cooked. It was rare for the four of us to share a meal, and each of us kinda just ate whenever we felt like it since I’d leave the food in the fridge afterward.”

You chuckled wryly, uncrossing your arms and leaning back to stare her dead in the eye.

“But with you, it’s different. I mean, first off you’re a _way_ better cook than I am, and second… you have this way of bringing people together. Having the whole team eat together, it’s helped me stay hopeful and helped V adjust to his new life so much. Sure, maybe you aren’t the best asset during a fight, but after the fight’s over? When everyone gets back exhausted and heartsick? _That’s_ when you shine. You help us remember what we’re fighting for.”

Kyrie looked at the floor shyly, listening to your earnest words as her shaking subsided. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear to meet your eyes with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Y/N.”

You hopped off the counter, turning around again to pick up the knife before she had the chance.

“No problem. How about you cook the meat and I’ll do the parts that involve sharp objects?”

Kyrie nodded and turned to the stove as you pulled the cutting board in front of yourself and started chopping. A snippet of music played in your head, the rhythm matching the strokes of the knife in your hands as you hummed it. Kyrie smiled, joining in whenever she recognized the tune. Together, the two of you prepare stuffed peppers and a loaf of sourdough bread within half an hour.

The wafting aroma of cooking meat summoned the others as if you had cast a spell. Lady still looked downcast, but her anger had faded and she helped V set the table with a smile. Trish helped Kyrie carry over the food itself as Nico brought out a collection of sauces and a butter dish, reaching over Lady’s head to set them on the centerpiece of the table.

As you took your seat, you whispered to Kyrie under your breath and winked.

“Shine on, you crazy diamond.”

For the first time, you saw Kyrie truly smile.

______________________________________________

11:12 pm

The full moon cast a pale glow upon the balcony extending from the French doors, your bed barely visible around the corner. You sat wrapped in a blanket with V in the light as he read, your mind occupied with your troubled thoughts as he stroked your hair. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t think of a way to respond faster to the next portal or how to deal with whatever threat may have crossed over.

You briefly toyed with the idea of asking someone to stay behind, but losing any of the team’s firepower was too great a risk. Maybe you’d get lucky and the next door would open near a military base?

_Fat chance._

You huffed in frustration, making V’s tattooed fingers pause as they explored your scalp.

“What’s on your mind, little fox?”

You shifted to find a more comfortable position as you formulated your answer. The soft fabric covering your pajama-clad body slipped away and goosebumps erupted on your arms as you moved, the autumn air colder than usual.

“Do you _really_ think we can still bring them home?”

You heard a soft thud as V closed his book and set it aside. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer, shielding you from the chilly air. His obsidian hair fluttered in the breeze as he gazed at you with a conflicted expression.

“I can’t say for sure. I want to believe that we can, but it’s been a few months and there’s no way to know for sure. All I can say is I won’t believe Dante is dead until I view his corpse myself.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, but not agreement.

_What if this only leads to more of us dying?_

_What if, in trying to get Dante and Nero home alive, we end up dead ourselves?_

“Hey.”

V’s voice pulls you back to reality to find his emerald eyes staring at you in concern. You sat up and leaned closer to press your lips against his, letting his soft mouth soothe away your worries as he pulled you closer. He pulled away to plant a tender peck on your forehead and you snuggled into his chest once more, enjoying the view of his writhing tattoos as he held you.

“One way or another, we’ll find them.”

V hummed his agreement, resting his chin on the crown of your head. Another cold breeze blew past you and you shivered, despite his warm embrace.

“Come, my love. Let’s get to bed. Tomorrow will be a fresh start.”

You smiled and stood, V following a moment behind as you stepped toward bed and collapsed upon the soft sheets with one last sigh. You heard him close the French doors before all faded to black.

______________________________________________

September 13th, 1:18 am

Lady

The pale glow of the screen cast an ethereal light upon Lady’s sleeping form as her face rested on the table beside the keyboard. Her eyes twitched beneath her closed lids as her dreams played a movie in her resting mind. A high-pitched chime broke her soft snoring as an alert lit the screen, but the young brunette didn’t stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched some gameplay of Trish and Lady in DMC4SE since I'm lame and only got the basic version. D: Considering where this story is going, I might have to order it in the near future. Hope I got Trish and Lady represented decently well, regardless.
> 
> I've also been taking some time to develop character arcs and some basic background character traits and flaws for everyone I didn't cover in SBHS. Kyrie ended up so much like my grandmother it made me want to call her after writing this. 
> 
> Extra props to anyone who understood my Pink Floyd reference without googling it!
> 
> As always, may blessings rain down upon you for reading, leaving kudos, and of course for commenting. I so love chatting with you guys and engaging more deeply. It's the main reason I prefer AO3 to tumblr, not many folks comment there. 
> 
> Oh yeah, my tumblr is https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter - another brief update on Dante and Nero's adventures.


	4. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got refills? *points at self*
> 
> We are go for launch. 
> 
> Brace yourselves, folks. First half of this chapter gets pretty intense. Enjoy!

Nero

Finding the portal was easier than Nero expected. It helped that the damn thing was the size of the empire state building and glowed with an ethereal shade of amber.

The two white-haired men approached the base of the gateway cautiously, on guard in case any demons were still lurking nearby, but the worst they ran into was an Empusa Queen. A pain in the ass, but not a real threat. A few powerful slices of Red Queen alongside Dante’s fancy new devil sword and she vanished.

“I guess the demons went to the party on the other side,” his uncle stated.

“We’re missing quite the shindig, then.”

Dante chuckled his agreement as they crossed the final few yards to the glowing doorway. He paused, hefting his ludicrous blade on his shoulder as he turned to face Nero directly.

“Last chance to change your mind, kid. I wouldn’t blame you if you left.”

Nero scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he considered the idea, but before he had a chance to speak a thunderous boom echoed through the air. Sweat broke out across his shoulders and forehead as the temperature climbed by several degrees, the previously moderate comfort forgotten in the sudden heat.

He glanced at Dante to see a look he’d never seen on his uncle’s face; panic.

A demon unlike any he’d ever seen rose above the crest of a nearby hill. Its horns looked like they would dwarf him if he stood beside them, and as more of its visage came into view, Nero’s stomach quivered and goosebumps broke across the flesh of his arms and chest.

The demon was hard to see; heat waves emanated from it and made its form waver. He spotted four arms and a forked tail flicking behind it, its skin a dull shade of bronze. With every step, the heat grew more intense. By the time he saw its waist Nero was dripping in perspiration, precious fluid evaporating in the scorched air.

“Nero, close the portal! _Now!_ I’ll keep him busy.”

Dante shifted, drawing his blade as his ashen flesh flickered like the embers of a fire. He took one last look at Nero.

“I’m sorry, kid. Looks like you’re stuck after all.”

With that, he lifted off and darted toward the infernal terror. Nero watched for a few moments as his uncle dashed around its head, grabbing its attention before zooming back the way it came from with a taunting cackle. The creature followed; its earlier goal forgotten with this fascinating new prey to chase.

_Shit! Ok, close the portal… How do I do that?_

Nero remembered Dante mentioning that Yamato was the key, maybe a solid stabbing would do the trick?

He drew the slim blade and gripped it tightly in his still-sweaty hands. The gateway flickered as if it sensed its impending doom as Nero clenched his eyes shut and thrust the sword forward. He met resistance and pushed harder until it gave way, taking a step to keep his balance.

_Is it working? Now what?_

He opened his eyes. The amber glow had shifted to a brilliant shade of orange, but there were no other changes. He ripped the Yamato free and watched as the color reverted.

_Goddamnit._

He didn’t know what else to try. This was beyond his experience; he was adept at killing demons, but sealing a portal between worlds?

_God **fucking** damnit._

He transformed with gritted teeth, taking flight and following the path of destruction Dante had left in his wake. His sapphire skin glistened with sweat, droplets falling away and quickly being replaced as he approached the source of the maddening heat. The demon was easy to spot, but Dante remained out of sight until he was so close his eyelids dried out.

There he was, landing a strike on the beast’s arm with his sword and darting away before it reacted.

_“Dante! How do I close it?”_

He shouted at the top of his lungs but received no response. He drew even closer, until his hair started curling and repeated his urgent cries. Dante turned, his face hazy and distorted. Only a few words reached Nero.

“Gotta…. then… Yamato!”

“What?”

“BLOOD! THEN STAB!” Dante howled, dodging to the right as the demon sent a fireball hurtling at him.

Nero instantly flapped away, landing back by the portal. With a tight grimace, he drew the blade over the skin of his forearm, coating it in crimson. Switching hands, he cupped his palm under the wound until his fingers were overflowing, then sent it all into the gateway with a sharp gesture. It changed color, this time to a searing crimson.

_Here goes…_

Again, he thrust Yamato forward, pushing brutally through any resistance. The red turned to brown, growing darker by the second as his hands gripped the hilt firmly to keep the blade in place. Nero felt his skin sizzling and shifted back to his devil form as the massive portal began to fold in on itself like a collapsing star, releasing a wave of roasting energy.

_Yes!_

The process accelerated and the Yamato began to shake. It pulled harshly toward the center, the force growing so strong Nero spread his gossamer wings to hover along with it. It dragged him to the middle of the light as a rushing sound emanated from within, rising in pitch as the portal grew smaller.

_Do I even need to hold on? Not worth risking. Can’t let go!_

The portal was almost shut now, only a forty-foot dusky brown smear remaining as he held on like the Yamato was a bucking bronco. He closed his eyes as the edges retracted beside him, thinking of Kyrie in what he fully expected to be his final moments. Nothing that massive would go quietly into the night. The portal would take him with it.

_I’m so sorry, Kyr… I wanted to come home so bad. At least you should be safe now._

_Keep smiling. I love you._

He pictured her face, how her eyes crinkled when she laughed and the curve of her lips as they stretched into a smile. She was so beautiful.

_You deserve the world. I hope you find a way to be happy._

He’d never get to slide that ring on her finger, never get to rub her sore feet or run to the store for whatever craving struck her as she carried his child. She’d never crush his hand while she worked the miracle only women can to bring new life into the world. He’d never get to see her with gray hair, never get to kiss her liver spots or run a hand across her wrinkles.

He allowed himself to cry, the tears sizzling away almost instantly against his melting flesh. The sensational pain subsided, granting him a realization that made him feel sick.

_All my nerve endings must have melted._

He watched the final three feet of the portal as they collapsed, felt the Yamato buck one last time beneath his grip as the last few rays of illumination vanished.

And then all he knew was pure, white light as a vast explosion threw him from the sword.

____________________________________________

Dante

He’d barely come out of that fight alive, and he would’ve had the broken bones to prove it if it wasn’t for his demon blood. He flapped his way back toward where the portal was, and as he crested the same hill that had hidden his now-defeated foe he saw a flash of white light. A small shape hurtled away from the blast, blue energy shimmering into nothingness as it fell.

_NERO!_

Dante tilted his wings, judging the angle of descent and took off. He flew faster than he ever had before, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands as he streaked to his nephew’s body. Nero was fifteen feet from the ground when Dante caught him, painfully wrenching his shoulder. He landed and his heart dropped as he scanned Nero’s body. Burns covered his chest and arms, most of his hair scorched away. Yellow mucus seeped from his skin where the damage was worst.

_Desperate times… at least he transformed. There’d be nothing left otherwise._

“Nero! Nero, can you hear me?”

Nothing.

“Hey kid, wake up!”

No response. Dante lifted one of Nero’s wrecked arms and dropped it, watching it fall lifelessly.

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Fucking shit. Balls._

_Goddamnit._

Every cuss word in Dante’s considerable vocabulary crossed through his mind. He didn’t know the exact spot but did his best to find a pulse in Nero’s wrist. He found nothing, and another round of expletives flashed in his head. A few slipped out his mouth in a hoarse whisper.

“Damnit, kid… now you really _are_ dead weight…”

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. He should have switched their positions. Nero probably wouldn’t have successfully killed the Titan, but he had the skill to distract it. He should’ve stayed and sent Nero to face it.

“…mmmmn… fuck… you, Dante…”

His eyes shot open. Nero looked the same, but he could’ve sworn…

A low moan of pain slipped through Nero’s lips.

_Holy shit! He’s alive!_

Dante’s hands were instantly in his pockets, digging through the layers of crap and extra ammo until he found what he needed at the bottom. He pulled out the small item with a thankful sigh and leaned closer to Nero.

“Nero, listen. I’m gonna put something in your mouth, you gotta chew. Okay?”

Another low groan.

_Good enough._

He peeled back the raw and weeping flesh and dropped the golden crystal in Nero’s mouth. He waited for a long moment, but the boy’s chin didn’t move. With another sigh, Dante forced his mouth open again to retrieve the crystal. With extra care, he wedged the crystal between his teeth and pushed, forcing Nero’s unresponsive jaw to break it in half. He recognized the signature crunch and retreated, watching with relief as his nephew’s flesh mended before his eyes. The oozing sores, the blisters and the scorched tissue all vanished as the crystal did its work.

Nero’s eyes opened.

“Holy **_FUCK_** I am _never_ doing that again!”

Dante burst into laughter, clapping a hand on Nero’s shoulder as he snickered.

____________________________________________

Nero

It was nearly impossible to gauge the passage of time in Machea’s realm, due to the lack of a day and night cycle. It felt like several days had passed, but he didn’t know how many. Nero sighed, wondering how long it had been since he’d last had any water.

_Less than three days, or I’d be dead._

The thirst was becoming painful. His head constantly pounded. He felt exhausted. Worst of all, no matter how hard he tried the dryness in his mouth refused to retreat. He’d tried holding his spit in his cheek to conserve it, but once it reached a certain volume his throat betrayed him and swallowed the precious cache of fluid.

Dante was fine. A demon fell prey to the man in red shortly after they closed the portal and he drained it, using its skin to fashion a grotesque bag to hold the extra blood. He had a cup of it every so often and always offered some to Nero.

Nero knew he would die if he didn’t drink soon. It was the only possible result if he couldn’t overcome his disgust long enough to swallow the putrid liquid.

_But still… demon blood._

As if his thoughts had manifested the man, Dante walked over with the skin of blood in hand, his brow furrowed. Nero imagined he must look pathetic, sitting with his head between his knees and his arms crossed. But it blocked out the light and eased the ache in his eyelids.

“Nero, you gotta drink.”

The young warrior grunted, not bothering to raise his head. Dante sighed and the scrabble of his boots on the dirt reached his ears as the red-clad man sat beside him. Nero swallowed thickly as he heard the swish of the crimson blood going into Dante’s gullet; the familiar metallic odor made his nose crinkle.

“Can’t you do that somewhere else?”

“Nah, kid. You’ll need to face it soon, might as well get used to the idea.”

He scoffed, uncrossing his arms to glare at his uncle. The light flooded in and blinded him for a few long seconds as his pupils shrank. It took longer than usual, and even then Dante looked unsteady. Reminiscent of the waves of heat that rise from asphalt on a hot day. Nero swallowed again.

_Opening my eyes was a mistake._

He opened his chapped lips to make a snide retort, but Dante held up a hand and stared off into the distance, listening intently. Nero blinked and tried to hear for himself, but nothing seemed amiss.

Until a dog-like shape scurried past them. Nero was barely starting to reach for Blue Rose when Dante’s shot rang out, the creature flopping over a beat later.

“Hey look, dinner!”

Nero swallowed again. That was another aspect of his current predicament he struggled with. According to Dante, being part demon granted them perks aside from demonic vampirism, such as the ability to eat raw meat. The information hadn’t applied to Nero before now, since he needed to unlock his devilish form. It was a mark of the strength of his blood that he even _could_ transform; being only one quarter demon meant he had a lower chance of inheriting the gift.

_At least I can turn it on and off. Always hated the way people stared at my arm…_

Dante brought over his kill and started skinning it. Nero had to admit; the man had serious survival skills. He leaned back to stretch his tired spine and watched, trying to learn what he could from him, but his vision swam and he lost his balance, falling against the ground.

Nero swallowed.

_Dante’s right, I can’t keep going like this. Fuck._

“Fine, give me the blood.”

Nero braced himself on his elbows as Dante did as requested. He inhaled through his mouth as he took the skin from the other man’s hands with a grimace.

_Just don’t think about it._

“Remember not to let it touch your tongue,” Dante said, watching as Nero brought the skin to his flaking lips.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing a gulp of the viscous brew past his teeth. Despite his best efforts, some of the blood crossed his taste buds. It had notes of dog shit, copper and something that reminded him of maggots. Tears pricked his eyes as if he were taking a shot of vodka as he willed his throat to open. He barely kept his lips together as he gagged, a portion of it coming up mixed with bile.

Nero swallowed.

Then he coughed as Dante took the skin back with a satisfied smirk. His stomach rolled menacingly, and he could feel the path the blood took downward as if it was acid. He wanted to spit, to rid himself of the taste, but lacked the saliva to manage it.

_So fucking gross._

Dante held out the skin to him knowingly and Nero shuddered as he accepted it. The second sip was just as awful, but his body yearned for replenishment too strongly for him to ignore it any longer. He forced as much of the vile substance down as he could before sealing the skin and setting it aside.

“Good job, kid.”

Nero grunted in acknowledgement and went back to lying on the ground, staring at the color-streaked sky and thinking of home.

He wondered what Kyrie was doing right now. Bittersweet longing flooded him as he pictured her smile, her brown hair done up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she sketched. He could almost hear the graphite scratching the paper, could almost see the dark lines of her incredible talent she’d spent years honing.

He missed her scent, her laugh, her touch. Missed holding her and feeling her hand in his as they walked through town side-by-side with the orphans. He missed them, too. Missed their childlike glee whenever he told stories of his travels, with several of the darker moments omitted. He missed ruffling their hair, picking them up and carrying them on his shoulders. Had Jordan lost his loose tooth yet? Had Hannah learned to ride her bike? It’d been a few weeks since he’d been home, maybe she’d had the courage to take the training wheels off at last?

A sharp tearing noise broke his thoughts as Dante ripped the tiny demon in half. He held out one half to Nero and took the other for himself, transforming into his devilish form before taking a bite. It tasted less atrocious that way, not to mention that it was only in that form they were able to digest the meat raw.

“Bon appétit,” Nero commented, flashing into his blue and gray form with a resigned sigh.

They ate in near silence, only the crunching of bones breaking the still air. The flesh was stringy and tasted of ash, but Nero choked it down, anyway. He’d managed a few bites earlier before gagging, but drinking blood seemed to have dulled the response and he finished it with relative ease.

He felt so much healthier already, the life giving sustenance reviving him more quickly than he’d expected.

_Another perk?_

“Better?” Dante asked with a smirk.

Nero nodded.

“Good, it's about time you started pulling your own weight.”

Nero rolled his eyes, knowing his uncle was teasing. The words held less weight for him now, after everything. It still made him defensive, an urge to prove himself deep in his gut showing its face, but he found it easier to ignore.

“So what now?”

Dante hummed in thought, considering options. He paced restlessly and stroked his chin, taking his time to respond.

“We have two options. We either set up a base and settle in, or we keep moving and try portals until maybe we get lucky and go home. There’s a ton of smaller ones around, but most of them go to other planes of the Underworld. Could be dangerous.”

Nero sighed, running a hand through his hair and scratching idly at his neck.

“What are our chances of going home if we stay put?”

“Zilch.”

Nero nodded; the answer was obvious, then. He picked up the skin of blood and stood with a confident smirk.

“Let’s get moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession - I seriously considered killing Nero here. Writing his last thoughts was making me get all choked up, and I had several plotline ideas but ended up realizing that Dante would DEFINITELY have a crystal. 
> 
> Also, considered cutting right after Nero saw white light juuuuuust to torture you guys a little, but I love ya too dang much.
> 
> Got a quick question, would you guys find this easier to read if I moved the POV names to the center so they stand out more, or did something to make them look different? Suggestions welcome :D
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and for your comments. It's legitimatly one of the best feelings in the world to get that email, saying someone cared enough to write a few words for me. 
> 
> Next chapter - let's deal with that ding on Lady's computer.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Today's chapter is nice and long, almost 5000 words. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**\---Lady---**

September 13th, 5:47 am

The first few rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon and streamed through the window to illuminate the sleeping face of Lady in a soft glow. A thin line of drool trailed from her parted lips to puddle on the desk. She turned her head to face away from the bright window and shifted her crossed arms to use them as a pillow as she avoided the pain of being awake.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Lady’s eyes shot open, wakefulness washing over her in an instant as she recognized the sound. She spun so quickly in her chair she almost fell to the floor in her haste to check the screen.

*****ENERGY SIGNATURE LOCATED*****

Slim fingers flew to the keyboard, and Lady told herself not to get her hopes up as she verified the information. She searched the top three news websites simultaneously and found a single mention of a mysterious amber light hovering outside a candy shop. The article listed the location – Pendleton.

_Another portal?! Already?!_

She launched herself to her feet and sprinted up the stairs to the bedrooms, shouting at the top of her lungs as she went.

“Wake up! Wake up! We got another portal!”

Within seconds, dark wooden doors were flying open as everyone joined her in the hallway. Nico looked ready to strangle someone at being awake this early, but Lady didn’t care.

“Pendleton!”

A soft gasp drew her eyes to your face. You looked like you’d seen a ghost and licked your lips before speaking. “That’s where my mom lives, it’s just a few hours away!”

You turned around and dashed back into your room to dress, the others following your example a beat later. Lady still wore her clothes from yesterday, so she ran downstairs to pack everyone’s weapons and grab the bags in the hall closet. By the time everyone else was ready to go, she had the van started and was busily pacing beside it, chewing the nail on her index finger as the seconds ticked by.

_Come on, come on! We gotta hurry!_

A yawning Nico took the wheel with an energy drink in hand, already opened and half empty. Lady took the passenger seat and you, V, Kyrie and Trish piled into the back. The van squealed out onto the main road, barreling down the asphalt toward your goal.

__________________________________________________

**\---Reader---**

For the second time in two days, you sat beside V on the couch as the clattering of the van echoed in the surrounding air. There was an aura of something you couldn’t identify, a scent or emotion permeating the small space.

You fixed your thoughts on your mother. All the gates you’d seen so far had allowed demons to cross; depending on where in the city this one was, she might be in danger. You pulled out your cell to call her, warn her to be on guard and maybe even take a day trip, but she didn’t answer.

_It **is** early… she’s probably still sleeping._

You fidgeted anxiously and tried again, with the same result. As you lowered the small device, the low hum you’d heard less than twenty four hours ago returned, stronger than yesterday. It was almost painful and you rubbed your temples to ease the ache, putting your phone away.

_What’s happening to me? This is the second time…_

“Are you all right, love?”

You dropped your hands and smiled at V. He was observing you, his eyes showing his concern.

“Yeah, just a headache. I think.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “You _think?”_

The hum pulsed suddenly and you closed your eyes as a wave of dizziness rushed through you. Urgency followed in its wake, as if you were running out of time. V extended an arm to steady you as you wavered. His look of worry intensified as you struggled to regain your equilibrium.

You ended up clinging to his arm for dear life as Nico slammed the brakes, making the van screech to a stop.

“This is it, y’all!”

The hum in your mind rose in pitch until it stopped. You looked out the window and caught sight of the portal, and your heart dropped like a stone. It was only three feet high and already closing. You were too late.

_Again._

_I don’t see any demons. Maybe that means mom is safe?_

Lady cursed from her spot up front with Nico, the southern mechanic’s own expletives following a beat after. Kyrie scowled at their language but said nothing, wrapping her arms around herself instead. Trish sighed, her shoulders sagging as she reached the same conclusion you did. She looked thoughtful, as if something was troubling her and she couldn’t quite figure it out.

The six of you watched in disappointed silence as the small portal shrank and winked out of existence, standing guard in case something made it through. V kept a careful eye on you the entire time and you tried to hide the wince of pain as the portal vanished.

_He’s going to want answers, but I don’t have any. What the hell is happening to me?_

“We’ve gone weeks without seeing a single gateway, but now there’s been two in as many days. Something strange is going on,” Trish announced.

“Like what?” Nico asked.

“I’m not sure yet, but my best guess is there’s been an increase in activity in the Underworld. Could be Dante and Nero stirring the pot.”

“So, they’re alive!” Lady cried from the front.

Kyrie smiled widely, letting out a long breath as she lowered her arms. “That sounds like them. If they keep it up, it’s only a matter of time before we find a usable portal.”

**_“The lions lash their wrathful tails,”_** V recited with a smirk.

Nico cheered, vocalizing the joy and relief that each of the six felt. To have even this slim evidence that your two friends were not only alive, but still fighting lifted a portion of the weight off your shoulders. Yet you couldn’t relax, still consumed with worry for your mother.

“Right, guess we better head back so we can find the next one!” Nico said, starting the van.

“I need to check on my mother, first.”

“We should get back, we can’t afford to miss our chance,” Lady countered.

“It won’t take long, and she might be in danger. All the portals have been local, within driving distance. I have to warn her to get out of the area before it’s too late.”

“So call her, why waste time by going in person?”

_“Lady!_ I can’t believe you’d say such a horrible thing!” Kyrie scolded.

“What? It’s the truth!”

V stood, taking the focus onto himself as he spoke. “I’ll take her. You all go ahead, we’ll catch up later.”

_Thank you._

“Works for me,” Lady said. You tried not to glare at her, even though you understood where she was coming from. It still hurt.

“See ya in a bit! Be careful!” Nico called out from the drivers’ seat. You waved back and followed V outside, pausing to watch the van drive away with a chuckle as it swerved across the lanes.

“Shall we? You’ll have to lead, of course.”

You smiled and took V’s hand, already knowing which way to go. This was home, the town you spent several of your teenage years in after Lara died. It was as familiar to you as the back of your hand, and you easily navigated toward the house you remembered so fondly. Along the way, V kept throwing sidelong glances at you until you couldn’t stand it anymore.

“What?”

He gripped your palm tighter, grimacing as you caught him in the middle of his strange behavior.

“I’m worried about you. What happened in the van?”

You sighed heavily and dropped his hand to cross your arms over your chest protectively. The hum made no sense to you, and it scared you. It set your teeth on edge, made you feel like there was something about it that was just plain _wrong_.

“I… I don’t know how to explain it.”

V reached out to grasp your shoulder, gently pulling you to a nearby bench to sit and talk. He waited while you gathered your thoughts, holding his hands in his lap. You saw his tattoos shifting on his forearms, showing that Griffon was active in his mind, probably offering his take on the situation.

_Just spit it out. This is V, there’s no reason to be scared._

You swallowed nervously and lowered your eyes to stare at your knees. It made no sense to you; you trusted him with your life, with your _heart_ , why was it so hard to tell him about this?

“I’ve been hearing… a weird noise when we get close to portals. A humming sound, like vibrations. It’s getting stronger, and today it hurt a little when the portal closed,” you whispered.

His hands moved out of your line of sight to rest on your shoulders, sliding down as you uncrossed your arms. He took your palms in his and squeezed, offering his support.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, little fox?” The tone of his voice sounded so hurt and worried it made you bite your lip as you met his emerald eyes.

“It scared me. I don’t know what’s happening to me, I was hoping it would just go away.”

He sighed and pulled you closer until you were leaning on his chest, his arms around you as you listened to his heartbeat. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of your head and stroked your hair, and you felt the tension lessen with his tenderness.

“I suppose I can understand that, though I _do_ wish you’d trusted me with this sooner.”

You shifted closer to him and wrapped your arms around his familiar frame, murmuring an apology. He hummed his acknowledgement and planted a second kiss on your scalp.

“It’s all right. We’ll figure it out together. You’ll tell me if it happens again, yes?”

You nodded, a relieved smile on your lips. Another few minutes passed in silence as you cocooned yourself in his love, marveling at how lucky you were to have him.

Pendleton came to life around you as residents began their days. A few of the shops nearby lit their OPEN signs and a few scattered pedestrians made their way to work. The smell of baking bread tickled your nose as the bakery across the street opened its doors, bacon soon joining it from the café next door.

“We should get moving,” you said. V nodded his agreement and released you, offering his arm to help you rise alongside him.

You were only a few blocks away from the house, and within ten minutes you spotted the familiar white porch.

“This is it.”

V didn’t reply except to squeeze your hand in encouragement, following you forward. You hid your sword in a large shrub, knowing it would scare your mom to see you with a weapon right off the bat.

The pathway to the front door appeared exactly as it had for years. The small yard was recently groomed, the grass freshly cut and shrubs pruned. It didn’t look like anything had been damaged or attacked, and your mom’s car still sat in the driveway. You breathed a sigh of relief and dropped V’s hand to knock.

The door flew open before you had the chance. Your mom pulled you into a crushing hug as she soared out to meet you.

“Honey! What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

You laughed, overjoyed to find her well. The tendrils of your fear for her shrank into nothingness as you smelled her hair and held her close. She released you with a sigh, and only then seemed to notice V standing beside you awkwardly, hands folded behind his back.

“Mom, this is V. My partner.”

He extended one hand to her with a smile. She hesitated for a moment before returning his gesture and the two shook hands.

“A pleasure,” V said.

“Likewise! Come in, come in! I was just about to make breakfast.”

She stepped inside and gave you a quizzical glance. You knew exactly what she was thinking. V looked unlike anyone else you’d ever brought home, and she was sure to have questions. You’d told her about him, of course, but seeing him in the flesh would likely raise new doubts in her mind.

“Are you two hungry? I can throw on a few extra eggs,” she asked as you reached the breakfast nook just off the kitchen.

“That sounds lovely. Would you like any help?” V replied. You smirked as her face lit up at the mere offer, but her response didn’t surprise you in the slightest.

“Thank you, but it’s just eggs. You sit down, let me get you something to drink.”

She busied herself at the fridge as V joined you, and you had to fake a cough as his clammy hand took yours. It was oddly charming that he was so nervous to meet your mom; the sheer normalcy of it caught you off guard.

“So how did you two meet?”

_Hoo boy…_

You shared an amused glance at V as you chose your words.

“He saved my life, the day of the attack on Red Grave a few months ago. He was one of the people I traveled with afterward.”

Your mother’s smile fractured as you reminded her of how much danger you’d been in recently and her hands shook as she brought over two glasses of iced tea. She pursed her lips and met his eyes.

“Then thank you. Though I must say, I’m _not_ a fan of how Y/N stayed in the city. Why didn’t you bring her to safety?”

V’s hand tightened its grip on yours as he responded, his voice betraying none of his discomfort.

“I offered several times, but she refused. Insisted on helping me and my allies. It’s not an exaggeration to say she repaid me and saved my life in return.”

Your mom glared at you, making her displeasure at your choices clear. You met her gaze. You refused to feel guilty or ashamed of your actions, not when it had brought you and V together. She sighed and turned back to the stove to start the eggs.

“Look, mom… we’re here for a reason. What happened in Red Grave, it could happen again here. It looks like it will, soon. I want you to go visit Grandma or something. Leave town for a while.”

She faced you as she stirred the eggs with her spatula, scrambling them efficiently. “What _did_ happen in Red Grave? The news never got the full story.”

_Shit. She won’t go unless she has a good reason. How can I make her believe demons are real?_

_She’ll never believe me without proof._

You shared a glance with V and he nodded, understanding without a word.

“I’ll explain after breakfast, it’s a bit complicated,” he said.

She pursed her lips again, displeased. The next few minutes passed in silence, only the sizzling of the eggs frying filling the awkward tension. You knew your mom, knew she wouldn’t let this go until she had answers. There was no point trying to distract her when she got like this, and as she served breakfast you tried to explain.

“I promise we’ll tell you everything, mom. You know I wouldn’t hide anything from you.”

Her lips relaxed and she rested a hand on your shoulder.

“I know, sweetie. I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Eat up, I want this explanation you promised me,” she said. Her smile as she sat made it clear she was partly teasing, but beneath the surface it was obvious how serious she was.

You obliged, taking the first bite of eggs. The flavor was like a taste of childhood, the cheese she used the same one as when you were growing up. Nostalgia filled you, missing the simplicity from so long ago. Before life had forced you to grow up so quickly.

V hummed contentedly with his first bite, swallowing before making a comment.

“I see now where Y/N gets her cooking skills. Thank you for breakfast.”

Your mom smiled at him, his charm starting to win her over. She waved a hand as if to dismiss his words. “They’re just eggs, dear. You should see what I can do with a casserole.”

“I’d very much like to,” he replied courteously, then took another bite.

The three of you ate quickly and within minutes you were taking the plates to the sink. You weren’t entirely sure how V planned to explain the demon attack, but you had some guesses.

_I hope he doesn’t break anything…_

You led the two of them to the backyard, glad to see the various trees and shrubs still kept it mostly out of view of the neighbors. Your mother looked at you expectantly, waiting. You shared another glance with V and opened your mouth to begin.

“What if I told you demons were real?”

“I’d ask you what drugs you were on,” she scoffed.

You sighed. It didn’t surprise you that it came to this, but still…

“V, can you please summon Nightmare? Carefully, please.”

He nodded and indicated for you two to step back. Your mom watched him in curious fascination as he raised his hand over his head and snapped, her eyes going wide as the black shards lifted from his hair to reveal the snowy locks beneath. The ground before you began to bubble with Nightmare’s arrival, and she yelped as it rose.

“Mom, it’s okay. It won’t hurt us.”

She looked terrified, but she didn’t run away as the golem formed, its one eye gazing at her in what you thought might be interest. Or maybe curiosity. It was _so_ hard to tell.

“This is Nightmare. It’s one of three demons V can summon. It’s friendly, if you want a closer look,” you explained. You took her hand and despite her fear, your mom allowed you to lead her forward. Once you were close enough, you pulled her palm out to touch the rocky form of Nightmare. She glanced up at it as if expecting it to attack her for her insolence, but it only gazed back at her blankly.

“A… a demon… so, the rumors are _true?”_

You nodded and she wavered, her extended arm trembling as she tried to accept the truth standing before her.

“The attack on Red Grave was the work of the demon king, Urizen. We ended the crisis by ending him,” V added.

“I don’t… I don’t understand. Are you saying you… you _fight_ these things?”

You took her hand off Nightmare, holding it in your own as you responded in the affirmative. She wobbled again and you led her to one of the chairs nearby, helping her settle against the metal.

V released his hold on Nightmare and the massive creature bubbled into nothingness, returning his hair to its obsidian hue. Your mother flinched visibly.

V strode over to join you, watching her with concern etched across his features. She was handling the revelations better than you’d expected, but you knew from personal experience how disorienting it was to discover the truth. In her mind, you knew she was reassessing her very understanding of the world, updating it to include this new information.

“How do you fight them? You’re a _nurse!_ You’re supposed to _heal_ people, not fight evil!” she burst out.

“V? Could you…?”

He nodded and turned to fetch your sword. While he was away, you crouched in front of your mom and held her hands in your own.

“I don’t know what to think. Did _he_ drag you into this?”

_Oh, mom…_

“No. Demons attacked me, and he saved my life. I had _every_ opportunity to walk away, and he was the one to offer them. I _chose_ to stay, I _chose_ to fight. You know me, you know I can’t just watch people get hurt.”

She lifted her eyes to meet yours, her gaze still confused and terrified. “What if _you’re_ the one who gets hurt?”

V returned with your sword before you could answer her. She gasped as you took the sheathed jian from him and strapped it home on your waist. You drew the blade and presented it to your mom. She stared at it.

_“This_ is how I stay safe. I’ve been training with it for months.”

“You should show her, love.”

_Good idea. Why didn’t I think of that?_

You stepped back to a safe distance and dropped into your standard stance, holding the blade in a guard position. The familiar motions helped you forget where you were as you shifted through several maneuvers Trish had taught you, thrusting and dodging and blocking as you danced across the grass. You imagined a Caina attacking and blocked it, following with a swift strike as you released a battle cry. By the time you finished your display, your chest was heaving and sweat dripped down your face.

You returned to V and your mother, sheathing the blade as you took in her expression of utter shock.

“You… I… that was… _wow.”_

You fought back your laughter and pulled over another pair of chairs for you and V to sit upon. Content to wait for her inevitable questions, you gradually slowed your breathing until it was back to a normal pace. V handed you a napkin he’d picked up somewhere and you wiped the perspiration from your face with a silent thank you.

“So… why’s it dangerous to stay?” she asked finally.

You sighed.

“Because demons can cross through portals from the Underworld, and we’ve been seeing more and more of them in the area. We’re doing everything possible to keep them from hurting anyone, but we can only do so much.”

“When will it be safe again?”

V pushed the hair out of his eyes and answered for you. “When we get our friends back. They’re trapped on the other side.”

Your mom froze, staring at V incredulously.

“You aren’t going _after_ them, are you?”

“That’s the plan,” you replied.

And with that, your mother started to cry.

**\---V---**

V watched in silence as you hugged your mother, his heart aching with jealousy. He struggled to keep his mind in the moment. Thoughts of his own mother were flitting through his mind like fireflies, begging for attention.

_This is not the time._

He didn’t know how he could help right now. The lack of his usual assuredness and composure felt strange to him, uncomfortable, but he refused to let it keep him from being there with you.

Your mother eventually quieted, wiping her tears away with a sniffle. She locked eyes with you and spoke.

“Can you get us some water, sweetie?”

You smiled and turned away, leaving him alone with your mother. The instant you were out of sight, she faced him with an intense glare.

“You… if she gets hurt, if she… doesn’t make it back, I’ll do whatever it takes to destroy you. You _protect_ _her_ , got it?”

**Ha, she sounds just like Nero! If you screw this up, you’re gonna have a full-blown mob hunting you down, Shakespeare!**

_So it would seem._

He sighed and looked at his hands, hiding behind his hair.

“There would be nothing left to destroy. I would sooner die than allow her to come to harm. **_For every thing that lives is holy,_** but she is the most precious of all.”

“She’d _better_ be. What are your plans with her in the future?”

**Damn, she’s not pulling any punches! You should tell her you wanna make babies with her daughter! Oh, and that you’ve been practicing!**

_Hush, you’re not helping._

Griffon sent an image of you with a round belly, swollen with the growth of his child. He sent back an image of himself dragging Griffon by the legs toward a cooking pit and the mouthy bird faded into the background of his thoughts.

V blushed, all the dreams and hopes he’d allowed himself to indulge coming to mind in a flash. He forced his head to rise and met her gaze, his honesty plain to see in the tint of his cheeks.

“I plan to make her as happy as I can. I hope to someday call her wife, if she’ll have me.”

Your mother’s eyes shifted, from suspicion to warmth as she reached out to squeeze his hand. The gesture shocked him, but her words left him speechless.

“Good. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, for her to be happy. She took Lara’s disappearance so hard, I don’t think she ever got over it. If you can bring her joy, you have my approval.”

She paused, a mischievous smile crossing her lips as she added, almost as an afterthought, “Judging by the way she looks at you, she’d marry you _today_ if you asked.”

His mouth popped open in surprise, but you returned with three precariously balanced glasses of water before V could respond. You handed one to each of them and your mother gave him a final knowing smile as she sipped.

A moment passed as V forced himself to focus, to not get distracted by your mother’s words. It proved to be a challenge, especially when Griffon sent an image of your face stretched in a delighted grin as his tattooed fingers slid an engagement ring on your finger.

_Behave, or I’ll let Shadow sit on you._

The panther purred her approval and Griffon quieted once more.

“I’d better pack a bag. How long should I plan on being away?” your mother asked suddenly. V saw your face fall.

“I don’t know. It could be awhile, our friends have already been trapped for a few months,” you responded, setting down your glass. Your mother sighed, but nodded.

“It’s a good thing I can work remotely. I’m going to go call your grandmother, see if she’s up for a visit.”

With that, she stood and walked into the house, leaving you and V alone. You spoke first.

“That went better than I expected. Did you guys talk while I was inside?”

**Oh boy, did they ever!**

V ignored the jibe, choosing to spend his attention on you instead. He had no idea how long one normally waited before proposing, but his gut told him it was _far_ too soon. Perhaps he’d ask Nero when they found him? The image Griffon had sent him wouldn’t leave his mind, the future he so desperately wanted so achingly possible if you two got past this last obstacle.

“A bit. She asked me to protect you,” he said.

You smirked knowingly. “That sounds like my mom. She seemed calmer when I got back, what did you say?”

He reached out and took your hand, stroking the back of your palm as you waited for his answer.

“I told her the truth. That I would rather die than see you hurt.”

The look in your eyes stole his breath away, so full of adoration and warmth. V still didn’t think he deserved you, he doubted he ever would. But he was too selfish to let you go.

“I love you, my poet, but I’d rather get hurt than see you die.”

He chuckled, leaning closer to rest his forehead on yours.

“Aren’t we a pair, then?”

You hummed your agreement, but it became a sharp gasp as your hands flew to your temples. You clenched your eyes shut in pain, hunching inwards in a display of defensiveness.

“What’s wrong? Is it that sound?”

“Yes… it hurts _so much more_ than earlier. What the _hell_ is happening to me, V?”

Your expression broke his heart, so full of agony and confusion. He wrapped his arms around you and did his best to offer his reassurance. He searched his mind for a clue, an idea of what was happening, but he had nothing. All he could do was hold you and whisper empty words of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the sole reason the portal was in Pendleton was so that I could write V meeting Reader's mom. 
> 
> Any guesses on the humming? No spoilers here :x Oh, and let me know what you think of the new format for POV. 
> 
> As always I thank you kindly for reading, for leaving me some kudos, and most of all for the lovely words. I've said it before and I'll say it again, but you guys are the reason this project is still going strong. I love you all and chatting with you is such a treat.
> 
> Next chapter - another update on Dante and Nero.


	6. Planar Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends! I'm on a roll this week. Special thank you to Armisael for the use of their username!
> 
> Enjoy!

**\---Dante---**

Dante didn’t know how long they’d been walking in this obnoxious realm of color and light, but it was _too damn long_ in his opinion. It was like being trapped inside a children’s story. At least, until a swarm of demons appeared. They had a tendency to shatter the illusion. In fact, he was oddly grateful each time they attacked; fights kept his mind busy, kept him from thinking about how fucked they were.

They walked mostly in silence, both focused on moving forward, but now and then Nero would pipe up with a question. Though Dante hated teaching, he found it a nice break from the monotony of endless walking. It helped immensely that the kid didn’t constantly heckle him.

“Hey, Dante.”

He glanced at the young warrior beside him, waiting for the boy to continue.

“Is there some way to predict the portals or is it a crapshoot?”

Dante barked out a laugh. The first time he found himself in the Underworld, he’d asked the same question. He didn’t find the answer until years later, when he met Trish.

“Depends on the person. A couple demons can tell where a portal goes without crossing, but for most it’s a matter of luck and timing.”

Nero stared at him, grappling with the new information. They walked onward in silence for a few minutes, passing a purple field dotted with painfully luminous yellow bushes. He trained his eyes forward, ignoring the blinding light as Nero spoke again.

“What do you mean, ‘timing’?”

Dante stretched his shoulders beneath his massive sword, taking a seat to face the other direction and watch the cerulean grass waving in the breeze. It had clumps of orange and red flowers similar to polka dots; the shades were less offensive to his eyes than the atrocious field behind him. Nero followed his lead, taking a sip of blood with barely a grimace as he plopped onto the ground. He’d adjusted quickly after the first few sips.

“See, the planes aren’t stable. They _move_. They’re like little bubbles or some shit, and they have to shift every time another plane pops up. To make room, I guess. I don’t really get it myself, but Trish said the one that’s closest to where you are when you cross is where you end up. She said the portals are where the edges of the realms overlap.”

Nero’s eyes narrowed in thought. He was a smart kid, a good head on his shoulders.

_But he’s still got a lot to learn._

“Well, _fuck.”_

Dante nodded his agreement, pulling the last few scraps of blood-soaked demon flesh from his pocket to eat. He handed some to Nero and they shifted to snack, their devilish bodies insulating them from any illness they would otherwise catch from the putrid remains. The tomato shade of the mountains on either side of the valley they were traversing made him long for his favorite food.

_“Damn,_ I miss pizza,” Dante said between bites. Nero snorted in amusement.

“Well, _I_ miss Kyrie’s cooking.”

Dante snickered. “I bet that’s not _all_ you miss from her!”

Nero shot him a yellow eyed glare, the blue of his cheeks deepening into a dark azure. “Shut up.”

Dante laughed again as he swallowed the last of his snack and stood. He stepped away, cresting the hill they’d been climbing. He paused to take in the view even though it made him cross eyed, searching.

_I never knew there were so many colors._

He panned his gaze across the horizon to find a hint of amber light coming from behind a boulder. There were a couple Antenora skulking about, but no real threats. He found it odd that the only greater demon they’d encountered so far was a Titan.

_Where **is** everybody? Something weird is going on. I expected us to get discovered by whoever's in charge by now.  
_

He suppressed the thought as Nero joined him at the top of the hill, and he pointed at the light. “A portal. Ready to roll the dice?”

His nephew launched himself skyward in response, pumping his wings to shoot toward the gateway. Dante grinned and followed, a red blur in the sky to match the blue. His heart was thundering in his chest, the tiny flame of hope growing as they neared the gateway.

_We might be going home._

_But first…_

He tilted his wings and summoned his blade, swiping it across the head of an Antenora as he passed by. It roared at the sudden attack, its cleavers slicing empty air in retaliation. Nero landed three quick shots from Blue Rose and the Antenora fell to the ground, dead.

“Good thing I softened him up for ya!” Dante taunted, already headed for the second Antenora. Nero smirked, rising to the challenge and racing over to the demon to slice it clean in half.

“Like I need _your_ help, geezer!”

They landed side by side and approached the glowing doorway, hope shining in their eyes. It was the first portal they’d found in… _however_ long they’d been here. Dante estimated it had been a little over two weeks, judging by their consumption of blood, but he couldn’t be sure. Regardless, they were both more than ready to go home.

_Or at the very least, leave this shitty place behind._

“Well, here goes nothing,” Dante murmured, and stepped into the embrace of the portal.

It felt like diving into a pool and trying to reach the bottom. His ears popped and he couldn’t breathe. The same hue of yellow soaked through his closed lids, so bright he thought he’d go blind. A smell of hot mustard and methane filled his nose and he struggled not to sneeze as he felt a firm surface beneath his feet. The light faded, the crossing complete.

He opened his eyes.

The new plane was shadowed and dark. Mountains surrounded him, high peaks rising to stab at the blackened sky with tips covered in blue ice. Dante exhaled and watched his breath steam the air as goosebumps erupted on his flesh. He rubbed his arms and looked down, wondering how high he’d landed.

“Oh, _shit!”_

He stood at the summit of a crag, looking down at a steep expanse of glittering ice over a mile deep. A gust of frozen wind lifted his wings and he forced them closed to remain on the tiny ledge. Nero stepped forward a few seconds later, teeth already chattering despite the heat their devil forms provided.

_“Fuck,_ guess Hell froze over, eh?”

Dante grunted, already scanning the neighboring peaks for the familiar amber glow. He imagined if there was one nearby, it would be easy to spot. The ice might reflect the glow. Yet all he saw was blue and black, no yellow warmth to be found. As his teeth chattered, Dante realized the danger they faced. If they remained here for too long, they risked hypothermia.

“Right. Don’t see any other portals, so we’re gonna have to look around a bit. Think you can fly in this?” he asked his nephew. The young warrior nodded, stubbornness making his brow furrow as he spread his wings and let the stiff wind carry him off the cliff side. Dante followed close behind, and together they circled the peaks, eyes cast downward in hope.

Again, they spotted a surprisingly low number of demons. Staying airborne meant they didn’t have to fight any of them, but even if they had taken them all on simultaneously it wouldn’t have taken over ten minutes.

_Something is definitely off…_

They flew until the sky began to lighten, the darkness lifting as sunlight illuminated the world around them. It brought the temperature up, barely. The solid beating of their wings became erratic, clumsy as the bitter cold set further into their bones. Dante’s hands were numb, his toes tingling like they were asleep.

_We’re running out of time._

He glanced at Nero to see his hands stuffed in his armpits, his shivering so violent it sent the ethereal glow of his wings fluttering. The young man’s eyes were fixed downward, searching desperately for a way out.

“Dante, _look!”_

Nero pointed toward a small valley in the distance, a vague shade of orange rising from the ice.

“G- good eye, Nero! Let’s g- go!”

The distance to their goal felt insurmountable, but still they flew onward. The edges of Dante’s vision were going black when they began their descent, but he gripped onto consciousness with all his strength and pushed through it. He didn’t even bother to land as they reached the portal, flying straight through with Nero just behind him.

Under the shadow of a particularly icy peak, a lone demon watched the two white-haired humanoid figures fly through the gateway. Its voice was cold and grating as it spoke a single word.

_“Ssssspardaaaa…”_

**\---Nero---**

The portal felt like an oven and his extremities screamed in shock at the rapid change in temperature. He felt his blood rushing to his fingers and toes as his shivering faded away, and opened his eyes as the crossing ended. He found a cloudy blur, unable to discern any details as he took the first breath.

And choked as water flooded his mouth.

_Fuck!_

A warm hand grasped his forearm and pulled. Nero forced his exhausted body to move, swimming in what he assumed was upward as quickly as he could. He still couldn’t see, but the hand on his arm remained and he could only assume Dante was beside him.

The urge to inhale grew stronger and he had to focus to keep himself from automatically obeying his body’s needs. His ears popped and the tightness in his chest consumed him but still he rose. Finally, he heard something change as his head broke the surface and he took a gasping breath of sweet, sweet air. Beside him, Dante choked as he did the same, coughing up a few mouthfuls of water.

Nero leaned back, floating as he gathered his wits. He didn’t see any nearby land, no shores or islands to rest upon. Only water extending in every direction. He needed to rest, they both did.

“Dante, do you know where we are?”

His uncle, finally able to breathe normally again, spun around a few times to get his bearings with a muttered curse.

“ _Motherfucker_ … Yeah, I know where we are.”

Nero gulped at the morose tone of his uncle’s voice.

_That can’t be a good sign._

“This is Armisael, a water world. We’re gonna have to dive to find another portal.”

_And the water is too damn cloudy to see anything. We are **so** fucked._

“How deep is the water?”

Dante grimaced. “You ever heard of the Marianas Trench?”

_Oh yeah, we’re doomed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've seen three planes of the Underworld, and know a little bit about how it works. There's so much potential in this theory, I'm excited to explore it even more. Thanks again to Armisael for allowing me to use their name, I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the next chapter with Dante and Nero!
> 
> I appreciate you all so much for your readership, kudos and comments. Thank you for your support!
> 
> Next chapter - back to the Human realm to see how the ladies are doing. Oh, and V. He's there too. XD


	7. Transit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been hard at work on answering writing prompts and developing character arcs. Yaaaaaay personal growth for fictional characters!
> 
> Anyway, have a chapter.

**\---Reader---**

Your shoulders relaxed in V’s grasp as the ache in your head faded away. The pain kept getting more powerful and each episode left you feeling wrung out like a towel. At the very least, whatever was happening to you had yet to last longer than a few minutes. Terror still dominated your mind, but you took solace in the discomfort's brevity.

_Maybe I have a tumor or something. Maybe I’m going crazy._

_Maybe I’m **already** crazy._

The rapid pounding of your heart began to slow and you took a deep breath, exhaling heavily as the last twinge of pain dissipated. You opened your eyes and blinked, the light a shock after being closed for the past few minutes. You were still outside in your mother’s yard, so it couldn’t have been too long. V would’ve moved you otherwise.

“It’s gone again,” you whispered. V pulled away to gaze at you, his concern evident as it always was. You gave him a smile, hoping it would reassure him, but he didn’t budge. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear and you leaned into his touch, the warmth of his hand on your cheek helping center you further.

“It’s getting worse,” he said. You nodded and reached for your water, taking a sip to gather your thoughts. He took your left hand and stared at it thoughtfully, weighing his words before he continued.

“I think it has to do with the portals.”

You sighed and set down your glass. “It does seem related. Maybe we should try checking Dante’s library?”

He smirked and his emerald eyes rose to meet yours. “You read my mind, little fox.”

The poet helped you rise, guiding you back to sit in one of the wicker chairs from where you’d fallen to the ground. At the sound of approaching footsteps, you turned your head to see your mother returning. She looked a little calmer, but she still toyed with her hair anxiously as she sat down with a sigh and dropped her hands.

“I’ll be staying with your grandmother for a while. She says hi.”

Relief flooded you; your mother would be out of danger. You weren’t close with your grandmother, but she lived over six hours away and it should be safe there.

“Okay. Say hi to her for me,” you replied. V dropped your hand and stood, stretching his shoulders with a soft grunt. He gestured toward the main road, indicating how it was now early afternoon. You’d been gone for hours, and you needed to return to the group soon.

“We should head back. Are you good, mom?”

She nodded and the two of you rose to hug. You inhaled her scent and allowed it to ease some of your worry away. There was something about the aroma that made the world seem less scary, a gentle reassurance that you weren’t alone. The feeling of _home_ reminded you painfully of your childhood and you hugged her tighter, absorbing as much of the comfort as possible with so many worries swirling in your mind.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” she whispered. You released her and stared earnestly into her eyes, heart aching as you saw the tears waiting to fall.

_I’m so sorry, mom…_

“I promise. Everything’s going to be fine.”

_I hope._

**\---V---**

The lull of the bus sent you straight into a doze, the bitter tang of cigarettes and sweat barely making you pause. V found it distasteful, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He sat stiffly, your head resting on his shoulder as you napped. Your mother’s parting words to him echoed in his mind as he watched your eyes twitch in a dream.

_Protect her._

The poet sighed softly, trying not to move too much. What was he risking, by not asking you to stay behind? Would you _die_ if you went to save Nero and Dante? Would he? What if your health got worse and something trapped you in Hell where there were no hospitals, no doctors or even a band aid?

He couldn’t let you die. He _wouldn’t._

**You can’t possibly be thinking of making her stay behind.**

V mentally rolled his eyes at his companion.

_You know, in most cultures it’s considered rude to eavesdrop._

**What do I care? Listening to you think is the only entertainment I got! No cable in here!**

_I’ll get right on that._

A low purr and the echo of a rockslide sounded at his sarcastic response and he smirked. It was occasionally entertaining to have three separate beings share his mind, though it became crowded at times. He had the ability to block them out, but other than a few intimate settings it seemed excessive.

_The point remains – she is ill. It’s too risky._

**Yeah, good luck keeping her from trying to save Nero.**

V cringed. It would be a difficult conversation. He’d need to plan carefully, pick the right moment. Be strategic and tactful, approach the issue with logic, so you might see reason. He huffed in frustration as no immediate solutions came to mind.

**Doesn’t matter when or how you say it; she’s not gonna like it.**

_If you’re going to offer commentary, at **least** try to be helpful._

**My advice? Keep your mouth shut. She’s going, and there’s nothing short of hiding her in the basement and throwing away the key that’ll stop her.**

V sighed. This might be more troublesome than he thought. Griffon faded into the background as he continued his musings, the mouthy demon having said his piece. The blocks passed by in a blur as the bus rolled on and before he had time to make any progress, it had reached the stop closest to home. He tugged the cord overhead and whispered your name gently to wake you.

“We’re here, love. Wake up.”

You blinked your bleary eyes open with a grunt, crinkling your nose adorably. V’s heart warmed, renewing his determination to keep you safe. The bus creaked to a full halt and he led you off as you yawned. The bus stop wasn’t far from the manor, and within ten minutes the two of you were stepping through the front door. Inside, Lady sat at her computer typing furiously. From the stressed look on her face, V knew no portals had formed since she’d arrived.

“I’m going to go train for a bit, we can visit Dante’s tomorrow,” you murmured, giving V a quick peck on the cheek as you stepped away.

_I suppose I’ll work on the new bedroom, then._

He rolled up his sleeves and turned around to head back to the exterior of the house, trying to focus on finishing the drywall by dinner instead of his worries.

**\---Reader---**

You heard Trish training as you neared the familiar room, her low grunts mixing with short blasts of yellow light that flashed through the hallway. She gave you a tight nod as you drew your sword, beginning your warm-ups as she practiced. The motions soothed your troubled mind and you let out a deep breath as you focused on honing your skills.

You finished warming up quickly and joined Trish’s sparring session in the open center of the room. As you approached, you noticed her movements seemed _off_ somehow, slower than usual as if something was distracting her.

“You okay, Trish?” you asked her kindly. She met your eyes and the look of agitation on her face solidified your worries.

“I’m all right. Let’s get to it.”

You didn’t believe her, but lowered yourself into the standard guard position anyway. Trish smiled ferally and attacked, her blade a blur as you struggled to counter her speed. She had no mercy, slicing and lunging with such rage on her features she resembled a demon. You cursed as her attacks forced you to step back, putting your spine against the wall.

She dashed forward, her blonde hair a tornado as she closed the gap with a grunt to slash at you with a dagger. Her path of attack was obvious, no tactical thinking apparent and you blocked it easily. Caught off guard, Trish paused and you countered with an upward slice of your own, expecting her to dodge as she always had.

But your blade sank into the meat of her forearm, drawing blood as she staggered. You dropped the sword to the floor and rushed over to her, already shouting apologies.

“Trish! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, let me take a look at it!”

_Something’s definitely off with her, she’s **never** taken a blow like that before._

She held her bleeding limb out for your inspection, her jaw clenched as you took stock of the damage. It was shallow, to your relief. You wouldn’t even need to stitch it closed. Still, you dropped her arm and retreated to bring the first aid kit over. Trish sat in annoyed silence as you cleaned the injury, barely making eye contact as you wrapped it in gauze.

“Ok, you’re good. Again, I’m _really_ sorry,” you said. She stood and continued practicing, her eyes challenging you to join. The two of you fell into the familiar pattern of attacking and defending in turns and you tried to ignore the concern niggling at your mind for your friend. You lost track of time as you sparred, too focused and worried to notice the hours ticking away until the clatter of approaching feet stole your attention.

“GUYS! Guys, we got another one! Let’s go!” Lady’s thrilled voice shouted from the hallway. You beamed at Trish and helped her grab the spare swords kept in the training area, dashing out to the main room to learn how far you’d be traveling.

You skidded to a stop when the hum returned, intense and focused like a scalpel performing brain surgery. With a startled gasp you dropped the tangle of blades, hands rising to rub at your throbbing temples.

“What the _hell,_ Y/N?” Trish cried behind you. The pain crystalized, driving deeper into your skull and she stared in confusion as you crumpled to the ground, unable to respond. It felt like someone was taking an ice cream scoop to your brain and you retched, spilling foul-smelling bile onto the hallway floor. V came running as the others finished preparing the van, and together he and Trish carried you to the couch in the van.

“What’s _wrong_ with her?” Trish asked. You wanted so badly to reassure her, but all you managed was a weak groan as V settled your head in his lap.

“She’s been hearing a humming sound, accompanied by pain. We think it has something to do with the portals,” V replied. He stroked your hair and gripped you tightly as Nico started the van. Trish’s voice sounded distant, almost as if she were underwater as she replied, and you withdrew inside yourself, hiding from the agony behind a wall of blank incoherence.

________________________________________

For the rest of your life, you wouldn’t be able to recall the journey to the portal. All you knew was the pain between your ears, and how much you fought it for control of your own thoughts. You failed at every turn.

The next time you processed your surroundings, you found yourself still in the van with V, the Tris and Lady on their way out the door as he continued stroking your hair and cradling you gently. Nico and Kyrie sat in the front, their eyes mirroring V’s concern as they watched you recover. You blinked as a flash of bright colors and unending light crossed your vision, but it dissipated so quickly you couldn’t discern any details. With its passing the pain vanished without a trace.

“Are you all right now?”

You raised your head and nodded, carefully standing a moment later to head outside. V’s hand on your wrist held you in place and you stared at him with a questioning expression. He swallowed and looked at the floor as he spoke, unable to look you in the eye.

“I… I think you should stay behind.”

_He can’t be serious._

Nico and Kyrie frowned but didn’t speak, staying out of the obviously approaching argument. You glared at V, about to retort when he continued.

“You aren’t well and we don’t know why. We don’t even know for sure that Dante and Nero are still alive, _let alone_ if we’ll find them. We might be gone for months. What if your condition worsens? What if it overcomes you during a battle? You could _die.”_

The undeniable urge to lash out, to fight surged through you. You blinked in disbelief – V wanted you to sit at home and _wait_ like some kind of helpless idiot while everyone else went after your best friend? No way. He _knew_ you’d never do that! Just _thinking_ about it made you shake with rage. How could he suggest such a stupid idea?

_How dare he?_

“I’ll stay with you. The others should be able to handle anything they find well enough,” he concluded.

You almost slapped him, clenching your hands repeatedly to suppress the desire. He dropped your wrist as you seethed in anger but didn’t retract his words. It took a moment for you to calm yourself enough to face him, but you saw red again as he reached out to lay a hand on your shoulder. You blocked his touch with a dismissive gesture, knocking it off course with ease.

_“Don’t._ Don’t touch me right now. I can’t – we don’t have _time_ for this!” you snarled. V visibly flinched at the venom in your voice but you were too angry to feel guilty.

And without another word, you opened the door and started running, straight at the portal with tears prickling at your eyes. It opened again behind you as V followed, but you had too much of a lead on him and he couldn’t stop you. He cried your name, but you didn’t turn. You only ran faster, determined to cross. Lady and Trish were eliminating a pair of Caina and as you streaked forward, the roar of the engine returned as Nico turned the key in the ignition.

_Come on! Just a little farther!_

You watched as Trish and Lady stepped into the yellow light. The portal flashed gold and they were gone. Nico’s van roared past you and you heard the mechanic’s shout of exhilaration as the front bumper made contact. Another flash and it disappeared, Nico and Kyrie on the other side. Your heart pounded painfully fast as you forced your feet to move even faster.

“Y/N, _wait!”_

_No. I’m not turning my back on them._

A low roar echoed through the air, and out of the corner of your eye you saw Shadow turn to face V with a snarl, her opinion clear. Griffon appeared a moment later, his voice reaching you as you dashed away from his master.

_“Run,_ little lady! You’re almost there!”

A hurtling object descended from on high and you swerved to dodge Nightmare’s comet as it struck the asphalt. It materialized rapidly and inclined its head as you passed in an approximation of a bow. You returned the gesture as you ran by, hoping it understood your gratitude.

“Damnit, _STOP!”_ V shouted, but you didn’t pause for an instant.

You closed your eyes and sprinted through the portal, the yellow glow flashing so bright it burned through your lids. The ground beneath your feet vanished and you were weightless, suspended between two worlds in a thick plasma. You couldn’t breathe; there was no air. It was the most terrified you’d ever been and you couldn’t even scream.

And then it was over, a solid surface materializing under your feet as you completed the crossing. The second you opened your eyes, nausea overcame you. A kind hand held your hair back as you retched violently, your stomach expelling what seemed like everything you’d ever consumed.

**\---V---**

He watched helplessly as you vanished, his arm still stretched out to stop you. Breathing was impossible as the portal flashed, taking you to the Underworld despite his best efforts. V turned on his three friends with a murderous glare, and even Nightmare shrank away at the pure rage in his emerald gaze.

“I warned you, Shakespeare. There was no stopping her,” Griffon commented, landing on the massive golem’s shoulder. V pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, grappling his anger into submission.

“Yes, you were right. All I can do now is follow her and do what I can to keep her safe.”

Shadow purred her approval and he released his hold on the three summoned creatures, an enormous cloud of black shards flitting to settle on his skin and hair. He gripped the handle of his cane tightly, taking comfort in its familiar shape in his hand as he stepped closer to the portal.

_Don’t think, just keep walking. This time will be different._

Yet his mind brought up the past anyway, reminding him of his time in Mundus’ prison and all the torture he’d endured. He felt the cold tendrils piercing through his flesh, heard the clatter of the Yamato as it fell from his grasp and broke. Smelled his own blood leaking from his wounds.

_Done with the drivel yet?_

V grimaced, shaking his head to rid himself of the vision. He wasn’t that person anymore, he never would be again. This time would be different. Mundus was dead, what could he possibly need to fear?

_Other than losing you…_

He forced his reluctant feet forward, his eyes fixated on the glowing portal as he snarled at it.

_Let me save you from that weakness…_

His jaw clenched as he heard the echo of Mundus’ taunts in his mind. His vision darkened as he remembered being encased in demonic energy, his pitifully trembling arm reaching desperately for the Yamato as he was erased.

_You need neither ego, nor memories._

V growled and took another step, pushing through the recollections and embracing the pale light as it flashed around him. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his wits about him during the crossing but unable to do so. The oppressive energy, the silence and taint of demonic power were too reminiscent of Mundus for him to ignore. His arms flailed, reaching out for something, _anything_ to hold onto.

But he was alone.

**You’re never alone, Shakespeare. We got ya.**

Shadow and Nightmare chimed in their agreement, and the aching loneliness and isolation gripping V’s heart eased. He focused on his bond with the three demons, taking it as a refuge from the pain of memory as he waited to complete the journey. He envisioned himself wrapping the thick tendrils of their power around himself like a cocoon, concealing himself from any foe until he prepared fully.

And then, his feet touched down. He was through. He gasped heavily, drawing in a massive lungful of breath as he fought back a wave of nausea. It was nothing, a trifle. Unworthy of his attention, he must focus on finding you.

Still, he found himself bent over and heaving bile onto a patch of bright orange grass.

_Damnit._

“There you are V! Ah, here, let me…” Lady cried from somewhere nearby. Her hand lifted his hair out of the path of his expelled stomach contents and he tried to grunt his gratitude, but only another gob of filth escaped his mouth.

“Let it out, Trish was the only one who didn’t blow chunks,” Lady murmured kindly. She rubbed his back until the heaving stopped and he was able to rise to his full height again.

_Where’s Y/N?_

He scanned the area, giving the brunette a quick nod of thanks. There was Nico and Kyrie, next to the van. Trish was to the left, her eyes trained on the horizon.

_Ugh, appalling…_

The myriad of colors was blinding, the cacophony too disorienting to make sense of easily. What demon would shape their realm this way was beyond him, but he sincerely hoped they were long dead for their crimes against perception.

_There_ you were, arms crossed as you came out from behind Nico’s van with an irritated frown. You walked right past him without a word, joining Trish on the hillside. V’s heart sank. He’d expected you to be angry, but it was much worse to encounter it face to face.

_I must make amends somehow. Even though I was right._

**Yeah, maybe leave that part out when you apologize…**

_Obviously._

Trish turned and walked to the group. V sympathized as he saw her cheek twitch; he knew what she was fighting. He felt it too, through his link with his three friends.

“There’s something down there, we need to go check it out,” the blonde announced.

Nico cracked her knuckles and climbed into the driver’s seat and V sighed as he stepped into the van, already bracing himself to endure her insane driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now everybody is in Hell! Yaaaaaay. Things are starting to heat up, I'm so excited to get to the second act of this story! Anyone want to hazard a guess at what Trish is dealing with? Or Reader?
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, leaving kudos, and for leaving a comment. I get an unhealthy amount of satisfaction whenever I hear from you guys, best part of my day.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here, prompts are welcome and appreciated! https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter - Dante and Nero's Diving Adventures, as the lovely Armisael named it :3


	8. Sink or Swim

**\---Nero---**

Nero hated swimming.

Passionately.

He hated how the water flowed against his skin, how even a twitch of his hand would ruin his back float. Hated how his ears popped when he dove, how blind he was during every descent. He hated how his breath ran out in under sixty seconds.

But above all else, he _hated_ when he had to piss.

_This is so disgusting…_

The water was too murky for any yellow stain to appear, but the warm zone left behind was unavoidable. It reminded him of children in a public pool, relieving themselves as they pleased until you smelled the urine mixing with chlorine. He shuddered in revulsion and did his business quickly, hoping they found a portal before he had to take a shit.

“Right, let’s keep going,” he said. Dante smirked and splashed away, heading toward the horizon where the sun kissed the water. Soon they would run out of daylight and would have to figure out how to rest or search in the dark, but they didn’t have any alternate ideas.

Dante dove first, his body slicing through the waves at a near perfect angle. Nero waited for a count of fifteen before following with a much less elegant sploosh. The foggy water meant he had to guess at where his uncle wound up, but so far they’d been lucky. He searched for any sign of motion, diving deeper until he spotted a flash of something to his left. The young warrior angled his right arm and focused, extending his ethereal blue limb as far as he could until it grasped the familiar leather.

He took hold and shifted, pulling Dante to his side as he propelled himself skyward with his wings. His uncle kicked to assist him, and within seconds their two white heads broke the surface.

“See anything?”

Dante glared at him. “No, but I could’ve stayed down longer. You need to give me more time.”

Nero sighed, rolling his eyes. They had the same argument every few hours and he responded with the same answer he always did.

“Okay, next time I’ll let you drown.”

“What’re you talking about? I’m a _fantastic_ swimmer!” Dante replied, rolling over to display his skill with a clumsy backstroke and consequently sending a wave right at Nero’s grumpy expression.

He didn’t flinch as the water cascaded over his face. What was the point? Only a click of his tongue revealed his fresh annoyance.

“Whatever. Let’s go again.”

“Count to twenty this time, yeah?” Dante called out, already on the move. Nero growled and followed a beat later, his arms aching with fatigue as he forced his body forward.

Dante took a deep breath and vanished into the surf with a cheeky salute. Nero frowned and started the count, ticking off the seconds. The water sparkled in the fading light, and for a moment he imagined he was on the beach of Fortuna, taking the kids for a swim as Kyrie started lunch. His heart ached and he tried to resume his count. That was twenty, right? It wasn’t worth risking. He inhaled and plunged into the surf, wide eyes already scanning the depths.

Dante didn’t get very far on most dives, descending less than one hundred feet to stay within Nero’s range in case something went wrong. It left thousands of feet unexplored, but without diving gear this was the best they could manage. Only twice had he truly needed to help his uncle reach the surface. The first stirrings of worry coiled in his gut as the pressure forced his ears to pop and he still saw no trace of the man. He dove deeper, squinting as panic set in.

Dante was nowhere to be seen. What number was he on? Forty? Forty-five?

_Fuck, gotta breathe soon!_

Nero released a stream of bubbles as he rose, gently fluttering his wings. His heart pounded erratically and his system flooded with adrenaline as he broke the surface alone.

“Dante!”

He spun, searching the waves for a flash of white. Only the pale greenish-blue hue of the sea greeted him and he cursed. With another deep breath, he forced himself below the water once more. He ignored the insistent pressure squeezing his skull, the ache in his limbs and the exhaustion in his muscles as he descended as far as his body allowed, counting the seconds.

Nothing. forty-three seconds had passed. Could he last to fifty?

_No, I need the time to reach the surface. Damnit!_

His wings pumped a brutal rhythm and he shot upward, churning the tides in his wake. The dull tightness in his lungs sharpened, his time running out. Fifty-eight seconds gone. His throat spasmed and he coughed, exchanging the last few precious bubbles for water despite his willful refusal to breathe. Sometimes, the body had no choice.

_Shit!_

He kicked and clawed, desperate to reach the surface as the edges of his vision darkened. Nothing mattered outside his need for air, and he didn’t notice the first stirrings of motion nearby. With a final push, the sweet caress of a breeze touched his cheeks and he gasped, hacking up mouthfuls of water and bile.

_I fucking hate swimming._

He shifted to human and laid on his back, staring at the dusky sky as he recovered. There were no stars; the night would be black as pitch. Impossible to navigate. He needed to find Dante, _now._ Nero sighed and opened his lips to call for his uncle, praying for a response this time. If he was still underwater, it was already too late.

“DANTEEEE!”

Nothing.

Except… _was that a roar?_

Nero’s brows furrowed in confusion as he shifted to locate the source of the sound. Roars usually didn’t preclude good fortune, especially not in the Underworld. It could only be bad news and he braced himself for disaster.

A lithe shape cut through the waves, heading straight for him. It was massive, at least sixty feet long. Definitely _not_ Dante. He couldn’t see much due to the shitty lighting, only a few shimmering scales and what looked like a yellow fin. Another roar echoed across the sea and he gulped.

_Water demon. Great._

He drew Red Queen, gritting his teeth and facing the beast in a fiendish game of chicken. Its beady eyes met his and he shifted, revealing his devil form for a heartbeat. A cheap intimidation tactic, but it dipped to the side, passing by his left with dozens of feet to spare. He was about to call out an insult when the last few inches of its tail crossed his vision and he spotted a flash of crimson leather.

_Only Dante…_

Without pausing to think, Nero threw out his demonic arm and reeled himself in, hitching a ride on the demon’s tail. If he was wrong, he’d never find Dante now. Not moving at this speed.

“Bout time, kid!”

_I’m going to murder him._

He adjusted his grip and peeked over the rubbery spine to find Dante, scarlet jacket flapping in the spray as he held the demon’s fin in a white-knuckled fist. The man had to nerve to smirk as he greeted his nephew. If he didn’t need to hold on with both hands, Nero would’ve punched him. Hard.

“This is Terry! He likes sushi and long walks on the beach!” Dante shouted, struggling to be heard over the rushing wind.

“There aren’t beaches here, dumbass!”

Dante frowned but shook it off with a casual shrug. “Whatever! Keep an eye out for a portal, should be easy to spot in the dark!”

Nero grunted and shoved his irritation away, focusing on the mission. He could deal with Dante later. Preferably on dry land. With a stick. Repeatedly.

He contented himself with imagining various ways of unleashing his annoyance, periodically refreshing his grip or shuffling his feet to gain better traction on the slippery scales. This was the closest thing to rest he’d gotten in days. As the hours passed in a blur of rushing wind Nero struggled to keep his drowsiness under control. He fund himself blinking quickly to focus his vision for another scan of the dark water more often than he liked.

His hands were cramping, his thighs and calves numb from the continuous cold spray. Every nerve felt lethargic and clumsy. It was a miracle he didn’t drop into the waves.

“Oh, SHIT!”

Dante’s shouted curse banished his fatigue, alarm bells ringing at the tone of his uncle’s voice. He didn’t see anything and was about to comment that Dante needed his eyes checked when the beast they rode howled.

And another howl answered it.

**\---Dante---**

Dante gritted his teeth and tightened his grip, bracing for the impending confrontation. He might be wrong, the two demons might not fight, but better safe and embarrassed than _dead_. The waves rolled over a rounded shape in the distance, rapidly growing larger as it approached. It was pointed straight at their ride, the intention becoming more clear with every passing second.

“Hold on!” Dante cried at full volume.

“No shit, Sherlock!”

Under his thick soles, Terry shuddered as the attacker slammed into his side a few dozen yards ahead of their precarious perch. Blood tainted the salty air as it ripped open the meat of its prey, but their mount wasn’t going down without a fight.

His body curved until Dante spotted his beady eyes glinting in the last rays of sunlight. As the bright orb vanished, the environment faded away and went utterly black. The darkness was so complete it made Dante claustrophobic, a surge of anxiety flooding him at the loss of visual input. All he could do now was hold on tight, listen and pray.

Another howl. Fluids splashing, more blood hitting the water. Growling. Gnashing teeth, only a few feet from his face. Terry’s muscles coiled and extended in turn, a rotation of attack and defense. A slam of flesh. Hissing. Motion sickness – Terry must have lifted his tail.

_Hope Nero’s got a good grip…_

Gurgling. More splashes, the scent of blood overpowering that of salt. Another slam. Tearing. A squeal of pain.

_Come on, Terry! You got this!_

Coiled muscles. Tissue splitting. Scales whizzing past his face to hit the bloody waters below. And then, the unmistakable sound of a death rattle as Terry went limp.

_Fuck!_

Dante didn’t dare to draw breath as the corpse grew still, sinking a few feet into the sea. The attacker keened its triumph and dug in, sickening crunches and slurps rending the air. They needed to move. It would eventually find them if they stayed here, clinging to its dinner like fleas. Dante exhaled, lowering one leg into the water. There was so much blood now, the fluid was warm.

The attacker’s greedy sucking sounds got closer. They were running out of time.

“Let go, quietly,” Dante whispered. Nero grunted his agreement and only the shifting weight of Terry’s remains told Dante when he released his hold. He listened for a reaction, his heartbeat racing through his ears.

The attacker paused; it felt the motion, too.

_Double fuck!_

The faintest outline of spiked fins and thick plates of toughened skin shifted as it turned toward the source of the disturbance. Dante lowered his second leg, dipping into the heated mix to his thighs. Scales littered the surface, yellow and gray.

_Wait. I can see?_

Even as he processed the change, the dim illumination strengthened into a buttery glow. The epicenter was over one hundred yards away, partially blocked by the damned attacker, but the shade was unmistakable.

A portal.

All they had to do was reach it.

_This is gonna suck._

The beast snarled as the light brightened further and it turned to asses the threat. Dante didn’t hesitate, unclasping both hands as one and dropping into the viscous sea with a soft plop. He took a silent breath and dove, doing his damnedest not to disturb the water as he crossed under Terry’s corpse. He trailed a hand on his slick scales, tracing the curve so he knew when to rise.

_Thanks for the ride, pal. Here goes nothing._

He surfaced as slowly as a snail, tilting his head to breathe instead of risking the beast hearing drops fall from his hair. There was Nero, paddling a few yards away with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. He floated to the young warrior on his back, almost motionless.

“Portal. See?” he murmured.

Nero nodded, his gaze sharpening with determination. He leaned into a back float of his own and flashed a thumbs up. Time to move.

Dante adjusted his body and fluttered his hands, propelling himself toward Terry’s head. Or what was left of it. Judging from the subdued splashes, Nero was close on his tail as he crossed in front. He gagged on the stench of exposed brain tissue. Why it smelled _so much worse_ than regular dead bodies, he couldn’t imagine.

_Moment of truth. Luck be a lady tonight!_

He turned his head to the attacker, grimacing as it feasted. There wasn’t much left of Terry at this point, poor fucker. A few lengths of sinew entangled with muscle fiber, a patch of scales here and there. They definitely would’ve shared Terry’s fate if they had stayed put.

The beast paid them no mind as the two men floated on, either not noticing or not caring enough to kill them. Still, Dante didn’t risk speaking until a football field separated them, counting the seconds and keeping his eyes locked on the gargantuan creature. He’d never seen anything like it. Granted, this was his first time in Armisael. He’d have to be a moron to think the same demons resided on a damn water world.

Regardless. They made it. He let out a sigh of relief, judging the distance as safe and opening his lips.

“Ready to dive?”

“Let’s get out of here,” the young warrior replied.

With a final mournful glance at Terry, Dante inhaled and sank into the depths, Nero a beat behind. The yellow glow was glaringly bright, but it did nothing to dispel the murkiness of the water. He struggled to keep himself from comparing it to piss, with little success.

His ears popped and the vice crushing his skull tightened. The portal had to be close.

_Otherwise we’re screwed._

His lungs screamed for air, bubbles streaming from his lips as he forced himself to go deeper. Forty seconds. They might be able to make it back up, but not for much longer. Nero wouldn’t, at least. He glanced at the blue outline of his nephew, making a quick _rock on_ hand signal.

Nero vanished as the yellow light flared. The insistent pressure on his cranium eased, and Dante closed his eyes against the blinding glow, knowing he was crossing. He took a tiny sniff to confirm, coughing in relief as he smelled hot mustard and methane. Now for the extra fun part.

_Let’s see what the wheel of fortune gives us this time…_

His feet flattened, solid ground forming under his expectant soles. He stepped forward until it felt safe to open his eyes and took in his surroundings, waiting for Nero to join him.

_Finally, a damn break!_

The plane was the perfect temperature, and the air smelled of citrus. Green grass covered a hillside nearby, a pair of trees rising from its crest. Blue skies without a single cloud stretched overhead, tiny winged demons flitting about like songbirds. Dante’s lips spread into a wide grin as Nero’s heavy footsteps joined him, a surprised gasp slipping from his mouth.

“Whoa… are we _home?”_

“Not even _close,_ Kin of Sparda. Spardakin. Ha ha…”

Dante’s heart leaped in alarm and he spun, drawing Ebony and Ivory and bringing them to bear against the new threat – a hunched figure, misshapen and demonic. Its black lips grinned at him, beady eyes staring down the twin barrels as it chuckled. Its laughter reminded him of dry paper, crackling and spent.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you,” he commanded. By now Nero had Blue Rose drawn and leveled, an echo of his own posture.

The demon hummed and extended a single, spidery finger to push all three weapons aside. Three simultaneous clicks marked his and Nero’s attempts to fire, and it laughed outright as Dante glared at the water dripping from his gun.

“Ha ha… I knew you’d be _such_ fun. I’m glad the rumors proved true, for once.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What rumors?” Nero exclaimed.

The demon tutted, spinning in a circle and smirking mirthlessly. “Why, the rumors of a new ruler, of course! I live to serve, your majesties.”

It bowed, twirling its hand theatrically. Dante stowed his useless pistols, his apprehension plain as he met Nero’s mystified gaze. He had a sinking feeling this demon was about to redefine the phrase ‘mischievous demonic shenanigans.’ 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to bounce my plot plans off someone. Any volunteers? :D
> 
> Fun fact - Terry is named after and based on Terramorphous, a raid boss in Borderlands 2.
> 
> As always, my eternal appreciation to you for reading, leaving kudos and/or commenting. I love hearing what stood out to you while reading, what details seemed important and what wild theories you might have for what happens next. You guys rock!
> 
> Next chapter - the tension reaches a new high amongst the other group of DMC folks in the Underworld...


	9. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Ready for some answers? 
> 
> No warnings today, huzzah!

**\---Trish---**

She felt it the moment she crossed; the pull.

It niggled at her, an itch she refused to scratch no matter how insistent it became. To do so would mean her death, and there was still so much she had to do. She would not surrender, not now and not _ever_. If Mundus couldn’t kill her, neither would this. It was an annoyance, not worth thinking about.

At least, that’s what Trish told herself.

Only you and V seemed to notice anything was off, but even that much irritated her. She didn’t like others seeing her weakness. It made her blood boil to imagine anyone pitying her. She was strong, capable and completely fine on her own. She didn’t need anybody and never would.

Even so, her heart sank to find no recent traces of Dante and Nero.

She hadn’t expected the mission to be easy, but it would’ve been a nice change.

She sighed and tilted her hips, taking a closer look at the bloodstain marring the colorful ground. Demonic, thankfully. A few months old if she had to guess. Same as the other stains she’d found so far.

She huffed and turned back to you. “Nothing new here, demon blood from about two months ago.”

You grimaced. Trish wished she had better news. The team had been here for three days now, based on the clock in Nico’s van. After the initial arrival, they headed down to the remains of the Qlipoth to begin the search. It didn’t look like much, just a massive stretch of colorless rubble. Hidden between two chunks, Lady found boot prints. Dante’s, judging by the size. Lady was ecstatic, grinning more than she had in weeks back home.

_I wonder if she’s admitted to herself she loves him yet?_

Unlikely. Lady was a master at self-deception. Ironic, considering her ability to sniff out secrets in others, or to discover plots meant to kill them all.

They set out in the same direction, following the trail until it vanished in a sea of purple grass. The pull strengthened with every step but she shoved it aside, focusing all her energy on tracking. _Not_ her strong suit. They circled the area for hours, frustration mounting by the minute as time dragged on. She was about to suggest simply continuing in the same direction a bit longer when Nico spotted the familiar pattern in the dust.

That was when she noticed the tense silence between you and V. The normal banter and affectionate touches were gone, replaced with scowls and crossed arms. It was ridiculous, hardly the time for a lovers’ spat. Hopefully you’d talk to Kyrie or Nico about it and everything would return to normal. A tiff was the least of the troubles plaguing the group and she despised the fact that it was drawing your focus.

_We can’t afford to get distracted._

When you pulled her aside a few hours later to chat, she almost choked. It didn’t even cross her mind that you might approach _her_. She covered her surprise with a cough and followed you away from the group, mentally cursing her luck. Why would you come to _her_ , of all people? She’d never even been in love! Literally any other person here had more direct experience with whatever was going on between you and the thrice damned poet.

_What a waste of time._

She glanced at you with a neutral expression. You were fidgeting, worry written across your face as you followed her through a field of florescent flowers. It was tempting to shout at you, but she bit her tongue and waited instead.

“So, uh, V and I had a fight,” you began. She almost laughed.

“I gathered.”

You leaned down to pick a flower, holding it out to Trish for assessment. An orange blossom with red spots. She recognized it instantly as a fire pansy and nodded. Safe to consume. You popped it in your mouth as the two of you trod on.

“He wanted me to stay behind,” you said after a pause.

Ah. So _that’s_ what happened. Trish took a moment to process, working through her own thoughts on the matter. She’d spent hours training you every day for months, honing your skills until you could beat her if she was having an off day. It made sense that he wanted to keep you safe at home, keep you out of danger, but you weren’t helpless. She honestly found it slightly insulting, taking it as a slight against her mentorship.

She took a deep breath and wrangled her irritation. Indulging that line of thought would do her no favors.

“Idiot. You might be more useful in a fight than _he_ is now, if he didn’t use Nightmare.”

You grinned and sucked on the petals.

“Well, I think he was more worried about the noises I kept hearing and the pain in my head,” you replied thoughtfully.

The blonde furrowed her brow. She’d seen you collapse and rub at your temples, and you definitely seemed out of it on the ride over. It was unlikely you had the gift, but if the shoe fit…

“Yeah, V mentioned something about that on the way. What’s the sound like?”

“A hum, like a bumblebee. It gets worse every time I hear it.”

She hid her shock behind a mask of understanding, taking another few steps before asking her next question. “Did it coincide with the portals opening?”

You froze, wide eyed. “How did you know that?”

Trish almost groaned. This could be bad, _really_ bad. But she needed to be sure. “Have you had any visions? Any flashes of things you that weren’t really there?”

You stared at her, gaping like a fish. She resisted the urge to stick a finger in your mouth and waited.

“Yeah, a burst of light and color on the way to the portal. It was too fast to see anything, though.”

Trish reeled back as if you slapped her.

_Fuck, how in the Hell?!_

It made no sense; you didn’t have a _drop_ of demon blood in you. She’d _know_ if you did. How the Hell did you have demon powers?

“What is it, what’s wrong with me?”

You sounded terrified and Trish couldn’t help but cringe at the alarm in your eyes. This was insane, it didn’t make any sense. There was no logical reason for you to have the gift, none _whatsoever_. She sent a pulse of demonic energy at you, just to be sure, but there was nothing. Not a drop.

So how did this happen? Could it be something else?

_Don’t jump to conclusions. Think it through._

She _had_ to be wrong. The gift manifested at birth, why would it only start happening now? Even before the Qlipoth, portals popped up on a regular basis. You would’ve felt it years ago as a child. So, either it was something else, or something had changed.

It had to be something else. There had never been a human with the gift, only demons. If you had it, it flew against everything she knew was true. She couldn’t accept it, not without solid proof. Too much was at stake to make unverified claims.

She swallowed her turmoil and licked her lips. “I’m not sure. Tell me if it happens again, I want all the details.”

You deflated, disappointed at her lack of a clear answer. She wished she could offer some reassurance, but she couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Okay,” you agreed softly. “What about V?”

Trish sighed. His concerns made more sense with the new information, but even so.

“He meant well, but I agree with you. It isn’t a choice he gets to make for you. It’s probably a good sign that he told you about it, though.”

You spat out the spent petals and grimaced at the aftertaste. “It’s not even _about_ that. I get where he’s coming from, but the _way_ he told me was just… ugh!”

You threw your hands up in frustration, failing to find the words. This was _exactly_ why Trish avoided interpersonal relationships. Eventually, somebody got hurt and regardless of the outcome, it was a distraction. Sex, she understood. Love? Not so much.

“Why come to _me_ about this? Wouldn’t Kyrie be a better help?”

You flopped onto the ground, reaching for another flower to suck. The blonde joined you, crossing her long legs beneath her and waiting for an answer.

“You have a point, but everyone else seems so… stressed out? You’re the only one of us who has their shit together. Plus, you _might_ just be the Queen of objectivity.”

Trish sighed and leaned back. The pull tugged at her mind, insisting on her surrender. If only you knew just how screwed up her shit was…

**\---V---**

The poet watched you walk away with Trish and sighed. He could imagine what you were discussing. Truly, he couldn’t have handled it much worse, but he’d run out of time. It irked him, knowing that he upset you and hurt your feelings. It seemed like such an obvious conclusion at the time. You saved his life by forcing him to let you handle the problem; he simply wanted to do the same.

**Yeah, you fucked that up Shakespeare.**

_As always, thank you for the input. How do I fix it?_

**How am I supposed to know? I’m a damn demon.**

He rolled his eyes. Griffon had a point. So, who could he ask?

You were already talking to Trish. Lady didn’t trust him; she was out of the question. Nico would tease him, though she may have valuable insight afterwards. The mechanic often spotted things others missed.

**What about Kyrie?**

Come to think of it, she may be the best option. Her warm heart and caring nature made her an easy person to talk to and though he didn’t know her well, he found her easy to like. Considering all she’d been through with Nero and what she was doing now to save him, she’d probably understand his position better than anyone else.

_Perfect._

Since you were off with Trish, the group was taking a break to rest and eat. The perfect opportunity. He stood and headed for the van.

Kyrie was inside stirring a skillet. It smelled incredible and reminded him of all the times he’d found you in the same position during the Qlipoth crisis. You didn’t cook as much lately and he missed it, missed sneaking up behind you and stealing a hug or making you laugh and swat at him with whatever kitchen implement you had on hand.

“Hi, V. Are you hungry?” Kyrie asked with a slight smile.

He cleared his throat. “Actually, I was wondering if I could get your advice?”

She gave him a genuine smile and turned down the heat, setting aside her spoon to face him directly. Her hand waved at the table in a gesture of invitation.

“Step into my office. It’s about Y/N, right?”

He glanced at her through his hair, a sheepish look on his face as he sat down and nodded.

“I noticed you two seemed off. What happened?”

“I… _may_ have asked her to stay behind,” he confessed, fingers twitching in his lap. Griffon’s chortle of amusement did nothing to ease his nerves, nor Shadow’s roar. Nightmare, at least, had the grace to remain silent. Or the lack of interest.

Regardless.

“Oh… that explains a lot. Do you have any particular reasoning?”

“She’s ill, and we don’t know why or how bad it is.”

Kyrie nodded knowingly, picking up her spoon and stirring once more. “I can understand that. I felt the same thing when Nero lost his arm. And then he vanished from the hospital! I about had a heart attack.”

V cringed, remembering his visit to the man in question to recruit him to battle Urizen. He was the reason the young warrior left the hospital.

“Sorry about that…” he said.

She scoffed. “Water under the bridge.”

The poet grimaced. Would she still feel that way if they couldn’t bring Nero home? Even for such a gentle soul, forgiveness of that magnitude wouldn’t be easy.

“What’s going on with her? How bad is it?”

He leaned forward, bowing his head and hiding behind a curtain of black. “She’s been hearing things. Some kind of hum, and it causes her pain. It’s growing worse.”

Kyrie hummed and set down her spoon, turning to face him and peeking through his hair to meet his worried eyes. Her own were swimming with sympathy and understanding.

“That _does_ sound bad. I won’t patronize you with empty reassurance, I know from experience how useless _that_ is. I _will,_ however, remind you of everything she’s already endured to get here. She’s stronger than you think, especially after training with Trish.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean the illness won’t overpower her, leave her exposed when it matters the most,” he replied. Images too terrible to ignore filled his mind of you falling to some nameless enemy. His heart twisted as he pictured your face, still in death.

“It might. Just as Nero could’ve died facing Urizen so soon after losing his arm. The stitches hadn’t even closed properly yet. But he went anyway, because that’s who he is.” Kyrie paused and stirred the skillet again, sending a fresh wave of the mouth-watering aroma swirling through the van. She turned back to him with a soft smile.

“It’s part of why I love him; he can’t stand idle when others are in trouble, especially those he cares about. She’s the same way. She wouldn’t be the woman you fell in love with otherwise, and no matter how much it hurts you can’t take that away from her. All you can do is be there when she needs you and hope for the best.”

**_“How can the bird that was born for joy sit in a cage and sing?”_** he recited, exhaling deeply and setting his hair aflutter.

“Exactly. And, just so you know, it always helps to be open. Loving someone isn’t always enough; you have to be a team, too.”

The poet lifted his head and met Kyrie’s eyes with a conflicted smile. He knew she was right; he wasn’t an imbecile. But it was difficult to accept outright. The urge to hide you away until no danger lurked tugged at him, warring with his respect and growing understanding.

**_And_ you still need to apologize.**

He sighed. Where to even begin?

A resounding crash spoiled his thoughts. The van lurched from a sudden impact, throwing him from his seat and Kyrie to the floor with a yelp of surprise, the skillet thankfully spilling only on the stove top. Through the window he saw the horizon tilt as the vehicle lifted just long enough to send his prone body sliding across the floor before the weight settled back onto four tires.

_We’re under attack!_

“Kyrie, stay inside!” he cried, jumping to his feet and grasping his cane as adrenaline flooded his system. She nodded from her crouched pose and he ran, tattoos already swirling as he threw the door open.

Outside, Lady and Nico faced a trio of Antenora. They were fifty feet away and closing fast, mindlessly slashing toward the two women. The corpse of a Hell Bat lied beneath the window and he could only assume that was what hit the vehicle. The fresh dent in the faded yellow paint confirmed it and he brushed it aside to focus on the remaining threats.

The mechanic hurled a small object at the foes as Lady sprayed them with bullets, her face twisted in rage. V sent a pulse of energy through the bond and ebony shards lifted from his flesh in a storm, racing ahead of his sprinting feet to form Griffon and Shadow. He reached Nico just as her grenade detonated in a flash.

A cloud of silver fluid spewed from the tiny object to coat the three demons. Nico cheered as Shadow vaulted at the Antenora’s and shifted into a spiked wall, ripping at all three demons. Griffon flapped forward and a sphere of purple lightning crackled from his body.

“What a _shock_ to see you ugly bastards here!” the bird cackled.

Nico lobbed another grenade into the fray. V’s eyes widened as it hovered a few feet over the demons and flashed a searing shade of jade. With its light, all three demons lifted for the briefest of moments, then slammed back into the ground as if a giant had crushed them underfoot. Lady grinned and discharged another burst from her minigun.

He sensed the demons fading and bolted forward as Shadow landed a series of sharp blows on the nearest beast. He used her back as a springboard and sank his cane deep into its skull on his descent. It collapsed to the ground and he set his sights on the next just as it turned to face him.

“For King Vassago!” it howled, swinging its cleavers at his face, but Shadow dissolved and carried him out of reach easily.

A streak of platinum light blasted into its chest, leaving a massive cavity behind as it turned on a dime to hit the last foe. It took a step back as if trying to flee, but the bolt ripped through it anyway. V turned to spot you and Trish sprinting back to the van at top speed, more crackling golden light granting you extra speed.

He scanned the area for any further threats and relaxed. Only three Antenora’s and a Hell Bat? How stupid _were_ demons, to attack them with such a poor force?

_And who the Hell is King Vassago?_

**\---Reader---**

You reached the group faster than you thought possible, thanks to Trish’s lightning. It felt like flying; wind rushed by and your hair blew out behind you, but you barely had time to enjoy it before it dissipated. Your feet tingled as you slowed to a stop near Nico.

You scanned her and Lady for wounds, heart pounding in fear that barely retreated at the lack of blood. V seemed fine, too, but where was Kyrie? Most likely in the van, but you had to know for sure. Judging by the size of the fresh dent, the van probably shifted. She might have fallen or hit her head. You bit your lip and headed over to check.

_“Sweet!_ Those worked even better than I thought!” Nico crowed. From the way her eyes sparkled as she stood, it was obvious she had a fresh batch of ideas to test.

A flash of auburn hair with a smile in the window eased the worry in your heart; Kyrie was fine. No one was hurt. You could relax.

The tension in your shoulders faded and you sighed. Separating from the group might not be wise, going forward. What if a more powerful demon had attacked? Even with Trish’s speed boost, you doubted you could’ve made it in time to stop any serious carnage. Someone could’ve died or been seriously injured.

_Not an option._

You glared at V. If he’d only kept his mouth shut, you _never_ would’ve stepped away. It was sheer luck that nothing catastrophic happened. Next time you might not be so lucky, and even to think it made you boil in rage. A muscle in your cheek twitched and you clenched your jaw, imagining all the ways this dumb fight could end up getting someone killed.

Trish cleared her throat beside you and gave you a meaningful glance, but there was no stopping your fury. Lady kept her eyes locked on her weapons, studiously staying out of it. You wished Trish would back off, too, but after what just happened you refused to steal a moment alone with the poet to deal with it privately.

You scowled and stomped over to him.

His stupid protective streak needed to be addressed; _now._

His Adam’s apple bobbed as you neared him, recognizing the wrath in your expression. You got within three feet and crossed your arms to keep from throwing a punch, lips parting to launch into a tirade.

Then you heard it. The hum. But it was different, clearer and more direct, and…

_Why doesn’t it hurt?_

Your rage vanished. V was staring at you, his concern growing with every second you remained silent. You barely noticed, too focused on the stream of visions racing through your mind. White plains speckled with patches of iridescent fluid. Heat. The taste of gasoline in the air. Bizarre shapes looming in the distance. It was all _so clear._

“Little fox, what’s wrong? Are you all right?” V asked, reaching out to grasp your shoulder.

“The hum is back, but there’s no pain.”

Trish’s eyes widened and she came to join you and the poet. “Do you see anything?”

You closed your eyes, focusing on the imagery. Dusty stones. The sound of wind. A pale sky with two suns glowing overhead. You licked your lips and relayed every detail. The blonde gasped as you spoke, and you paused. Did she know what was wrong with you now? Did she have the answers you so desperately needed?

She only spoke two words. “Which way?”

Your eyes shot open to stare at her, blinking in bewilderment. “What?”

She grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the van, V and Lady following a beat later. “I’ll explain on the way, just tell Nico which direction to drive!”

_What the **fuck** is going on? I don’t know which way to go!_

Trish rolled her eyes at your lack of a response and forced you to turn a small circle. You closed your eyes, trusting her knowledge to guide you to whatever answer she was looking for. The hum rose and fell until you gasped at a sudden burst of insistent resonance. You froze. That was it, right there!

_“There!”_

The blonde hummed and in less than a minute, Nico was barreling toward the horizon at full speed. Pots and pans clanged and machine parts shrieked at every bump but Trish insisted she floor it, no matter what. The blonde stood beside the driver’s seat and stared out the windshield, scanning the landscape for _something_ with total focus. You couldn’t take it.

“Trish, what the _fuck?!_ _What’s going on?”_

She glanced at you as if she’d forgotten you were there, but her eyes shot back to the view almost instantly.

“I don’t understand how or why, but I think you have the gift.”

You wanted to strangle her. What did you have to do to get some damn answers? _“What_ gift?”

“It shouldn’t be possible, only demons can do it.”

V growled from behind you, equally irritated at her half-answers. “Care to elaborate?”

She sighed, still focused on the cacophony of color speeding by. “Basically, you’re a compass. The hum is a portal opening and the visions are a peek at what’s on the other side. I just don’t understand _why!”_

_Wait, what? I don’t have weird powers, no way!_

Nico hit a bump and you staggered. You barely noticed.

None of it made sense. You weren’t special, not like _that_ at least! Demons and the Underworld, monsters and magic… all of it was still so new to you. For over twenty years, you lived your life like anyone else. No mystical powers, no dark forces or climactic battles. You were just a nurse.

_Who wields a sword and is in love with a guy who shares his body with three demons._

You started trembling and took a seat on the couch. After all you’d seen, all you’d experienced, was it _really_ so hard to believe? So much had changed; if someone told you a year ago this was where your life was heading, you would’ve laughed in their face.

But here you were.

In the Underworld.

Searching for a pair of demon hunters.

You leaned back and rested your head on the cushion. The hum was getting louder, but it didn’t hurt. Silver linings. It _did_ seem connected to the portals; you said as much to V at your mother’s. Maybe Trish was right.

“I see it, I see it! A portal!” Nico shouted. Lady and Kyrie cheered from their seats at the small table and Trish smiled. Straight ahead, an amber gateway stood tall amongst a grove of purple and gold trees. The hum pulsated in recognition as you stared at it and you knew the truth.

There was no denying it now. All that was left was a single question.

_Why me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Reader... any guesses on why she's got the gift? You can drop a message on my tumblr or send me an email at fanfiction.nut@yahoo.com, I'd love to hear some wild speculation. Any theorizing on here will be met with vague non-answers to avoid spoilers.
> 
> I have to admit, I haven't been as interested in this story for a few weeks. All my other projects have stolen my focus, but I promise I will finish this. Updates will likely be a little slower, though.
> 
> As always, thank you for investing your time on my story. I deeply appreciate every hit, every kudos and every comment. 
> 
> Next chapter - D+N deal with demonic shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this you guys. It's a totally different mindset to not have a canon to follow or ignore and be able to write events however I want them to unfold. I have so many plans and ideas, I'm keeping a notebook with me at all times in case an idea strikes me randomly. 
> 
> This chapter was quite fun to write, figuring out how Red Grave would look and feel after the Qlipoth fell and what each member of the DMC crew would be up to while the search began. Here's a few pictures I found to inspire V's new wardrobe.
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1q4CJRpXXXXX0aXXXq6xXFXXXv/2017-New-Casual-Man-Shirt-Solid-Color-Oblique-Buttons-Placket-Latest-Shirts-for-Men-Pictures-4.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d4/9b/30/d49b30c0b14552b48417e400f90479bd--gym-shirts-shirts--tops.jpg
> 
> http://www.thinkagainsaam.org/bmz_cache/d/d17ed420c61ba2e23eabf50650ab592a.image.311x500.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/e9/9c/31e99ca8a6db271c0b473cb8e848823d.jpg
> 
> TBH I have a thing for gothic/punk styles. I get it if it's not your thing but there's something about it I find absurdly attractive. 
> 
> As always, I thank you from the depths of my soul for reading this, fr leaving kudos, and above all for leaving me a comment. I never would have finished the first fic let alone decided to write a second if not for you guys and your support, so please don't be shy. Even if you tell me something I got wrong or you didn't like, criticism can help me get better as a writer and I welcome it (as long as you're being constructive).
> 
> Next Chapter - let's see what happened to Dante and Nero, shall we?


End file.
